On My Own
by caligirlsd99
Summary: The streets of paris are normally no place for a young girl to be wandering alone but when the only reason you have a will to live is a man who doesn't love you in return, you don't seem to care. I've wandered for long enough, I know these streets, and they know me. If only he would. Cover art by AnneMarie24601
1. Chapter 1: The Little One All Alone

Chapter 1

I walk through the busy streets of Paris, the air is stale and everything that surrounds me is covered in dirt. I guess I fit right in. The people in the carriages look at me, as I am, the scum off the street. I guess if you're rich, everything and every one else is inferior to you. But not all rich folk are like that. Not Marius. He pretends to be poor, even though his grandfather is among the elite. But, even though he refuses a life of luxury, trading it to stand with the poor people of France as we rebel against the government, I still don't stand a chance with him. I love him more than anything, but it isn't enough because I can never bring myself to tell him.

I finally arrive at Le Café Musain, where Marius and Enjolras meet to discuss their plans for the day to come, the day where the people of Paris rise up to take back their freedom. Its naïve really, to think that we could defeat them, but yet we still try. I would rather die standing up for what I believe in than die standing by the hand of the French. Ever since General Lamarque fell ill, Enjolras has been saying that his imminent death is the sign we've been waiting for. We must stand now. He never talks of anything but the Revolution; he is determined to go against the government even if it means he would lose his own life. He's all business and nothing else, even the whores hold no place in his desires. But Marius, he cares about more than just the revolution. He cares about love, he believes in it just as I do, but sadly his love is for Cosette, the girl whom I grew up with, who no doubt hates me. Who could blame her, back then I was superior as she scrubbed the floor I walked on, I'm sorry for what happened when we were children, but she could never forgive me. Marius never stops talking about her, which leads me to believe she's all he thinks about. I was foolish to think my love would ever be returned. He may love the revolution but I will only be a revolutionary friend.

"Eponine!" I hear as I enter the room. I can't help but smiling when I realize it was Marius who spoke my name. To be merely acknowledged by him makes my heart flutter.

"Why so excited to see me?" I tease "Did ya miss me in the few hours we weren't together?"

"You always tease me," he said with a smile on his face. "But what you say is true, I have a favor to ask you."

Heh a favor, of course, no doubt it has to do with his "darling Cosette."

"Oh I'm sure you do," I say. "don't you always."

"What can I say Eponine, you know Paris better than anyone." That same smile remains. I wonder, is that smile for me? Or is his thought process still on Cosette?

"Yeah," I said, "So I've heard."

"I need you to deliver this letter."

I look at the name neatly printed on the front. I was right, it reads _Cosette_.

"I don't know where she is, Marius," I say with a concerned look on my face but something inside of me is relieved.

"Oh come on 'Ponine you always find a way, she can't be far. Someone must know where she went."

He genuinely thinks I can find her, or someone close to her. Perhaps that man who bought her from my parents. But I know that they travel together, her "Father" knows how to stay out of sight. I will never find them, but Marius wont rest until I try.

"Fine." I say as I grab the letter from his grasp.

"Oh thank you, Eponine!" he pulls me into a warm embrace that makes me feel as though it isn't true, that I must be dreaming.

But my happiness doesn't last; I remember that he only hugs me out of thanks for finding the girl he loved at first sight. What I wouldn't give to be in her place. I turn from him and go on my way. After what seems like hours of searching and asking street gamins and gamines where the blonde lark went, I was finally pointed in the right direction just as the sun began to fade and night was nearing.

_55 Rue Plumet_

The house just as I remember, was small and secluded, guarded by a tall iron gate and a garden that seemed to wrap around the entire flat, clad with ivy. This is the only place I can think of that she could be, whether it's to regain some of her belongings or just say a final goodbye. The cold winter air bites at my fingers as I admire the small dwelling. I blow on them to try and regain some feeling, only to find that my breath is just as icy.

Each step forward is another step away. Away from the happiness that I will never deserve but still yearn for.

Then a large wooden door stands before, daring me to summon the girl that would change everything. In one soul for the better, but in another, for worse.

I wrap my hand into a loose fist and timidly knock on the door. Silence, my only response, just as I thought; well, just as I hoped. I begin to wonder what is so important in this letter that merited my freezing toes. My curiosity gets the best of me and I open the letter and begin to read his careful penmanship softly to myself.

_Cosette,_

_ When the news came to me that you had fled town my heart sank at the thought of life without you. I hope that one day our paths might cross again so that we might spend our days together to grow in our love. My only wish is that while we are parted you will remember me in the way I will remember you. I knew the first moment I laid eyes on you that I was falling madly in love. Soon, I will go to the barricades with my brothers and fight for my freedom and yours in the revolution. As foolish as it may be, I will still love you blindly. _

_Love always,_

_Marius_

A single tear begins to fall down my face as I read the words he wrote. The words that no matter how much I wished were not meant for me. He would never speak these words to me. If only he knew the things I felt for him I thought then maybe, just maybe he might learn to feel the same way. But that hope was destroyed the minute he laid eyes on Cosette. Closing up the letter, I reflect upon my years of life. The memories once held nothing but sheer happiness, but now they serve to bring back by naive ways as a child. All of my life, I have served as nothing better than a blind girl, hopelessly lost in dreams. As soon as Cosette left, I abandoned my dresses and dolls for an apron and broom. Slowly, but surely my life flew into a turmoil, while hers only progressed. I want to hate her but I cant, she's done no wrong to me. I am the guilty one.


	2. Chapter 2: Heroism of Passive Obedience

*** DISLCLAIMER * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. **

Chapter 2

As I start my journey home I begin to cringe at the thought of Thenardier's drunken fury. Whenever I'm late like this he lashes out. If only Marius knew, then he would not ask me to run so many late night errands. My father doesn't beat me because he's worried, he claims he is worried but that's really just an excuse so my mother won't get at him. I wish I could run away and never return home, never return to Paris but two things hold me back; the fact that my father is sure to find me, and Marius.

My life did not used to be like this. My mother and father used to worship me when I was little, about six or seven. That was before Cosette left with that man. In Cosette's absence I had taken on her burden. As said before, my clothes faded after days of work and my once beautiful dresses tore at the bottoms. Until then, I never realized how terrifying it was to go into the woods alone at night, and how bitter the cold air was. Just as long as Thenardier isn't doing the chores, he doesn't care about the conditions outside. I'm still haunted by memories of being forced to work through sickness so horrible I could hardly stand up, and I got sick often from trudging through thick snow and wandering the woods during heavy rainfall.

Relentless. That is one word to describe my father, if he even earns that name. He didn't care then and he certainly doesn't care now.

I walk into our home—or at least what's left of it—to see Thenardier sitting at the poorly crafted wooden table, a large mug next to him. The room smells of fermented excrement. The dazed look in his eyes along with his uneasy demeanor suggests any moment, he could fall over. Obviously, he is drunk.

"Yer late." He could barely formulate coherent words.

"Yes I know I was running an errand."

"Did yer mother send you?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

"I ran it for a friend. Marius."

"Marius? That ignorant schoolboy? Why are you wasting your time with him?"

"He is not ignorant and he is not a waste of my time."

"Your just as pathetic as he is. I can't believe my own daughter, my own flesh, is aiding foolish boys who have never lifted a finger in their life. And without asking for anything in return! If you keep doing favors for the likes of him eventually you'll amount to nothing more than his whore."

Before I can stop myself, I strike him across his sour face. It takes me a moment to realize that I had stooped to his level of physical abuse. The only difference is I'm not drunk, I'm mad, but now he is too. I can see the anger in his eyes. I had really done it now. It made him look weak, even in his drunken state he maintains the belief that he still has some amount of dignity left. He won't tolerate me playing the authoritive figure. In taking the last swig of his brandy he propelled himself past reason. He threw back his arm and all I can see is his palm coming toward me before it makes contact with my face. The amount of force he used threw me back onto the floor. It stung but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know that.

"Is that all ya got?" I screamed at him and immediately knew the severity of the consequences of my actions. He lifted his foot, and kicked me in the side without restraint. As I feel the breath leave my lungs, I see him struggle to maintain his balance. All the more frustrated at his sudden lack of coordination, he resorts to punching me once more. Unfortunately for me, his aim was also hampered by his liquor. The punch intended for my abdomen, instead made contact with my jaw. Now rendered speechless and breathless, I lost the ability to fight back. I coughed and gasped for air, which is enough to convince him that he had won. I may be stubborn but I'm not stupid. There's no reasoning with a drunk.

**Heyy guys if you have story requests you can PM me or just write a review, I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday. Enjoy and review(:**


	3. Chapter 3: The ZigZags of Strategy

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Mis or any of the characters**

Chapter 3

I spent the remaining hours of the night in the same spot on the floor my father had left me. I couldn't gather up enough strength to maneuver myself back up. As the sun arose I carefully inspected the bruises on my body. My father expects me to go into town everyday and come home with at least a few sous. He doesn't care how I get them, either I come home with something, or I don't come home at all. I'm already running late, usually I already have at least half of my earnings by now but I can't go out covered in whelps and bruises. I try to cover up the evidence of last nights beating with a few scraps for fabric I found in my old clothing trunk along with a brown knitted shawl my mother had made when I was a baby. I had to make sure that none of my injuries were visible. Whenever I go into town, I'm sure to run into Marius, and if they aren't covered up he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from getting into mine and my fathers business. Him getting involved would only result in and even more severe punishment for me. Once I'm satisfied with the adjustments I made to my ensemble, I grab my empty pouch that by the end of the day should be occupied by my earnings and quietly leave the house, carful not to wake Thenardier.

It used to be a lot simpler to pickpocket, but ever since inspector Javert started keeping a sharp eye on my and my brother Gavroche, money isn't made, or stolen easily. Gavroche always banters with Javert, in an attempt to keep him occupied for a while so I can complete my "errands" in peace, but he's gotten wise to our plans and threatens to have the kid whipped the moment he shows up.

I walk out into the streets to see them full of people.

"_Good." _ I think to myself. "_Maybe I'll make a decent amount of money today."_

The vendors seem to be flourishing today so it's easy to pick up and apple or two without them noticing, I run into Gavroche in the streets and hand him my other apple.

"Here" I said " You need your strength if your going to properly annoy Javert today."

A wide smile appears on his face. He truly does enjoy irritating Javert; he is especially fond of calling out his bluffs on empty threats.

"I suppose I will." He said taking as big of a bite he possibly could before speaking again.

"Where's Marius on a fine day like this?"

"Umm I don't know," I say as I look around the streets.

"Oh well!" he proceeds to say ever so merrily. "He's just missing out on what looks like could be a successful day!"

I smile at him and he runs off "accidentally" running into people and when their money falls out of their pocket, pretending to fall, and picking it up. Gavroche does this not only to live, but out of fun as well. He's created a science out of ripping people off. I begin walking around gently picking up any change I can find out of peoples pockets, not really paying attention whose jacket the pocket belongs to. My once vacant pouch filled up quickly, and I knew that I could return home tonight. As I reach for another pocket a strong hand grasps my wrist and forcefully pulls me away as I wince in pain. I quickly turn around to see Javert towering over me.

"_Oh no." _ I thought to myself.

Javert pulls my pouch out from my jacket and opens it to see all the money I had stolen. There's no backtracking now.

" So, I see that you have gotten off quite well today." He says while pulling me toward the station. I can't go to jail. What would become of Gavroche if I wasn't there to fend for him? I begin to struggle against the inspector as much as I can but I'm too small and because of the recent circumstances, I'm too weak as well. I wont give up. I have to fight. I begin to kick in an attempt to release myself from his grasp but he's much larger than me. Soon, he realized that I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He begins beating me not hard, but hard enough to hurt. At first, it didn't slow me down much but when he beat me in the same spot where my father had abused me last night, it was so agonizing that the amount of pain I felt caused me to scream. For a moment he left me lying on the ground but soon he pulled me back up by my arm and continued with me to the station. I gave up. I had to, what could I do now?

"Eponine!"

My head darted up and I began searching for the person who spoke my name, but I knew that voice. It was Marius. Javert stopped in his path and looked Marius with narrow eyes.

" There you are!" He presumed to say without even acknowledging Javert's presence.

" I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have my money?"

I just stood there completely shocked not knowing what to do.

" Your money?" Javert asked

" Well, it's my grandfathers but I asked Eponine here to watch it for me."

" I saw her reaching for someone's pocket. She was clearly stealing, which is a serious offense."

" I was merely reaching forward to move through the crowd. I tried to tell you but you carried me off so quickly I didn't get a chance." I tried to sound as convincing as possible but I was still quivering out of pain, and my voice was proof.

"Well," Javert said with a calm voice. "I am terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. I suppose I just assumed the money in the pouch was stolen."

" That's not a problem inspector, you were just carrying out your responsibilities. I sure the people of Paris can sleep well at night knowing honest men like you are watching out for us."

The lies just seemed to slip off of Marius's tongue. I was taken aghast at how easily he fibbed. Javert simply nodded his head toward Marius handed him the pouch and released my arm. I looked back at him in disgust as we walked away.

"What were you thinking 'Ponine?" Marius said turning me back towards him forcing me to listen.

"I was thinking that I needed some money to bring to my father so I might be able to return home and spend the night indoors.

"As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to the hard ground and the cold night air."

" You have to be more careful! He could have carried you off!"

"Well he didn't."

I began to walk in the other direction in fear of the "Why did you scream" and the "Are you alright" question. He couldn't know of the bruises my father had left on me. But, there's no point in avoiding him. He chased after me and grabbed my arm, I turned around with and irritated look on my face. Clearly, he wasn't catching my drift.

"Don't you think I've been hassled enough for one day?"

I was surprised at how sharp my tongue was toward Marius. I never yelled at him. I pulled away but only for him to run in front of me making it impossible for me to get around.

"Eponine listen, You cant just go around stealing from people, you're sure to get caught. Again. I cant always be here to defend you.

" I don't need defending. I'm just fine on my own. That was just a small set back."

He rolled his eyes and I continued walking forward. I assumed either he moved, or I walked right into him. Nope. He started walking backwards just to try to get through to me. I tried not to make eye contact surely if I don't look at him I can dodge him. That's my way of saying I'm not listening and I don't care. Just as long as I keep a straight face, he'll go away. But he didn't. He kept on walking. I Looked down and saw one of the cobblestones was loose. Well, that'll stop him. He took another step back and sure enough he tripped and fell backwards but what made it even funnier is that he took a woman down with him.

"_Oh great." _ I thought to myself "_I suppose he's gonna fall in love with this one too."_

I couldn't help but laughing at him. He looked shocked laying there on the ground as the woman yelled profanities to him.

"Walk much?" I say with a grin on my face as I walk over his protruding legs.

"Eponine!" He yells as I run through the crowds_._ I look back and saw him struggle to get up as the woman sitting on the ground continues cursing at him.

"Sorry mademoiselle!" He said as he ran after me. If you even consider that running. More like limping. I made me smile because he was actually trying.

"Slow down!" He yelled.

"Never!"

Eventually he regained the feeling back in his leg and started running normally. He was catching up with me; I ran fast but he was faster. I saw him come up right behind me as he lifted me off my feet and threw me over his shoulder.

"Marius!" I said trying to sound serious but I couldn't stop laughing.

He continued to carry me off on his shoulder as I pounded his back with my fists.

" Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Yes!" I giggled.

He laughed and set me down.

"Here," He said while handing me my pouch.

"Thank you." I said.

I stood up on my toes and hugged him goodbye and he returned it. It felt nice in his arms. Warm. Safe.

"Goodnight Monseir Marius." I said as I released myself from his grasp.

"Goodnight 'Ponine." I turned from him and started home still with a smile on my face.

"Eponine?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of trouble."

"Heh. That might be impossible for me."

He smiled and we both went our separate ways.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to review, I'd love to hear what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jondrette Comes Near weeping

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Mis or any of the characters I am writing about**

Chapter 4

As I walked towards my home my smile overpowers my sense of perception and my heart and mind still soar as I recall the recent brush with Marius. The way he lifted me, the way we joked, all of it makes me so overwhelmed with giddiness. Whenever I'm with him, all the burdens resting on my shoulders seem to go away. I feel lighter with every step. Does he feel the same way as I do when I'm with him? No, of course not. He's in love with Cosette. He will never feel the same way. These thoughts bring me back to the cold harsh reality. They remind me that my life is full of misery with a scarce amount of perks, and that the only thing I have ever desired has been taken from me.

"_Gosh." _I think to myself. "_How do things go from being so wonderful to being so dreadful?"_

My thought process seems to stop abruptly as I reach the doorway of the old run down inn. As I turn the knob I wonder what horrors wait inside for me. But then I remember all of the money I collected. Surely Thenardier wouldn't beat me for making too many sous.

Then again, his reasoning isn't exactly impeccable. My father my mother and surprisingly Gavroche all sit at the table with a loaf of bread and a few apples.

"You're late. Again. Where's your money girl?" Thenardier asks with a pessimistic tone clearly expecting me to throw out an empty pouch.

It's right here." I responded as I pulled out the small leather bag. I didn't even bother to look down as I handed it to him, I would rather see the expression on his face when he sees the amount of money I made. But instead of shock, I saw fury in his eyes.

"Is this a joke?" He said dangling the empty bag in front of my face.

"What!" I carefully inspected my small bag and sure enough, there was nothing but two sous inside and a small hole in the bottom. Unfortunately it was large enough for money to fall out of it. No wonder I was feeling lighter with every step, I was losing my load.

"I swear father! I had money in here! It was full! It…it must have fallen out when.."

"When what girl?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I will just retrace my steps and go find it."

"How could you lose all of that money, Eponine!"

"I…I didn't know it slipped out!"

"You ignorant child! Could you be any more oblivious?"

"Yeah, 'Ponine could you be any more oblivious?" My brother echoed, a grin on his bread filled mouth.

"Oh shut up Gavroche you little traitor." I said while shooting him a look that said, "stop while you're ahead".

"We have expenses, Eponine." My mother yelled in my direction.

"And if you can't work to pay them off then you're just another expense!" Thenardier replied so loudly that I was sure people around us could hear.

"How can I be an expense if you don't even pay to get me a decent pouch! If it weren't for you being so cheap, you would have had a bag full of sous in front of you!"

Thenardier struck me across the face, throwing me back into my chair. I held my cheek in my hand as I sat there in agony. How nice of him to hit me in the same spot as last time. Like I wasn't already bruised enough. Before he could strike me again, I got up and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I can't take it anymore. I cannot bear any more pain. It took me a moment to realize how cold it was and how hard it was raining, but I didn't care. I was getting away from there. I was getting away from him. As I was running I heard a little voice from far behind me.

"Eponine!"

It was Gavroche.

For a moment I considered going back to him but he could survive on his own, he's done it for long enough. I continue running not knowing where I'm headed, I assume I'll know once I get there. I find myself stopping in front of a large abandoned factory. Desperate for shelter, I check every single door in sight only to realize that they're all locked. I'm soaked to the bone, I'm freezing, and I can feel a cough coming on. The wind speed begins to pick up and I pull my shawl tighter against my chest. Looking at my surroundings, I notice a small dark corner that is covered by the top of a roof. I slowly and carefully walk over to the area and sat down on the hard ground while leaning my head on the side of the building. At least the roof deflects most of the rain. I close my eyes in an attempt to get some rest and slowly doze off.

**Third Persons POV**

"She did what?" Marius said as he looked in shock at Gavroche.

"She ran! Right out of the house into the rain!" He was soaked. Not as wet as Eponine but he was still dripping on Marius's floor.

"Why? Why did she run?"

"My…my father, Thenardier, he we yelling at her for not making enough money today. There was a hole in her pouch and almost everything fell out. She crossed him and he hit her. None of us expected her to run away, it wasn't like he hasn't hit her before."

"He hits her?" Marius stood there listening in disbelief as the little boy told him of the recent events. "Why has she never told me?"

"Guess she just didn't want anyone to know."

Marius grabbed his coat and ran towards the door in a panic as Gavroche followed closely behind.  
"Hey what about me?" Gavroche said as he held his hand out toward Marius. "I get cold too ya know."

Marius ran into his bedroom and pulled out another coat for Gavroche. The little boy slipped it on and ran off. You could barely see his legs and his arms were completely covered by the sleeves. The jacket swallowed him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Come on Marius! If were going to find Eponine then we have to hurry! Get the lead out of your pants and let's go!"

Gavroche ran out the door into the cold air with Marius not far behind him. He had a panicked look on his face as he stuttered to the young boy.

"What if she's hurt? What if she's sick? A young defenseless girl like her shouldn't be running out alone in the night! A mans intentions aren't always right when he sees a woman wandering the streets without another soul to be seen..."

"Would you stop Blabbering?" Gavroche's insult brought Marius back to reality.

"She'll be fine, she always is, I'm sure of it."

Marius noticed a slight resistance in his voice that hadn't been there before. Gavroche never second-guessed himself. This made Marius even more uneasy. He was genuinely worried about her. If something happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. Marius closed his eyes and prayed to God that Eponine would be all right, and that he would find her healthy and safe. If only she wasn't already so sick.

**I hope you guys Enjoyed it! Please follow and review! And thanks to all of you who reviewed last time! I really appreciate your input!**


	5. Chapter 5: Malicious playfulness of Wind

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Mis or any of the characters **

Chapter 5

I wake up in a panic to realize that I cant feel my fingers or toes, my shelter not being the abode it seemed last night. The rain had stopped and the cobblestones shone in the night. If not for the knowledge that what made them shine was oil slick not moonlight, the sight would have been much more idyllic.

Industrialization has turned this hellhole into a garbage pit.

As I sit in the cold night air I begin to feel more and more alone with every second. Oh, how I long to be in a warm bed right now, not having to fear the lashes I might receive from Thenardier, how much I wish to feel safe.

I close my eyes and picture a warm fireplace, and Marius by my side keeping me warm. It all feels so real. Him, the heat emanating from the flames and for a moment, I even feel happy. I open my eyes and come back to reality. I wouldn't want to get caught in a dream world. I wouldn't want to get my hopes up about something that will never be. I've had my share of happiness, which I regretfully took for granted.

Without a warning I start coughing violently into my palms, and in between every cough, gasping for air. A warm sensation trickled down from my palm streaking my wrist in crimson. As panic sets in, my eyes begin to feel heavy, there is a throbbing in my temples, and every breath feels like my lungs are going to collapse. I lean my head back against the side of the building and try to get some rest, but the burning sensation on my forehead makes me feel as though my skull is on fire. At this point, I do not care to decipher the difference between sleep and death. At least with the latter i would be able to escape my poor excuse for a life.

I'm miserable.

Finally I drift off into a light sleep, but its almost as though I can still hear my surroundings. I hear a faint voice in the distance and I can see a silhouette of a man, but I can't make out what he's saying. The figure closes in as I struggle to pull myself up out of the small crevice I fit myself into.  
"Eponine!"

My head darted up at the sound of my name. This made me want to get away even more. I couldn't have someone stop me from getting away from this life I'm forced to live. I will not go back to that again. I pull my shawl closer and begin on my way. I try to run, but I'm so dizzy I just end up running into walls. My coughing returns and I can feel the blood spurt from my mouth and the air exiting my lungs seems to burn.

"Eponine?"

"_Oh great he's heard me now."_

"Eponine!"

Marius started running toward me as I turned and lurched away from him. I was doing pretty well until I tripped and fell on my shoulder. Pain coursed through my entire body and I lay there in agony. By the time Marius had finally caught up to me I was still coughing aggressively, blood spewing from my mouth.

"My Gosh 'Ponine," He said while lifting me off of the ground. "I need to get you inside."

"No." I managed to say through my coughs. "I'm fine it's just a cold, nothing else."

While one would expect to see concern on the face of such a friend, the expression on Marius's face was something much deeper.

And that something more was reflected in his deep blue eyes that seemed to pull me further and further into a trance.

Or maybe that was just the fever talking.

I began coughing again and Marius could no doubt see that I was suffering. He tightened his grasp around me and leaned down against the side of a building, still holding me in his arms. Soon realizing that there was nothing he could do to help me, he gently stroked my hair until the coughing stopped and I could breathe again.

The he slowly stood up and carried me off through the streets.

"Gavroche!" He yelled while looking around for my little brother.

"What are ya screamin for I'm right here!"

Marius turned around to see that Gavroche had been trailing right behind him.

"You need to go, maybe stay with Enjorlas."

"I'm not goin anywhere without my sister!"

"I cannot have you getting sick too. Please. Go."

I looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. My own brother, worried about something. The little boy who didn't seem to have a care in the world finally got a dose of the reality that life sucks.

"Fine," He said as he walked off occasionally tripping over the sleeves of what I assumed was Marius's jacket. I looked up at Marius who was still watching out for Gavroche.

"Marius?"

My voice seemed to make his head dart just as much as his voice made mine. I put my head back down, and after a moment of silence he responded.

"Yes?" His gaze caught my eye.

"Don't take me back."

"I wouldn't dare." He kissed my forehead and I slowly closed my eyes to rest in his arms. And even given the circumstances, I felt safe.

In the midst of my life, only Marius could make me feel this way.

Soon, we arrived at his suite above the café and he lay me down on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Marius sitting on the side looking down at me with that same expression that hadn't left his face since he found me breathless after I almost hacked up a lung.

" 'Ponine?"

"Yes?"

"Gavroche told me why you ran off."

My eyes widened. Now he knew.

"Why didn't you tell me, Eponine?"

"Because I knew that you would worry!"

"Well of course I would worry! Who could blame me? All of this time Thenardier was beating you and you never told me? He's drunk all of the time and if he's mad enough he could seriously hurt you, kill you even!"

"You think I don't know that!" I yelled back at him with a strained voice.

"I think you mad not to tell me!"

"You don't have to know every thing about everyone, Marius! It was none of you're business!"

"He was hurting you! It becomes my business when he hurts you, Eponine! Don't you see?"

"See what? I belong to nobody. I can handle myself just fine!" Tears began streaking lines through the dirt on my cheeks. He was yelling now, which made me even more uneasy. Marius did not yell often

"You should have told me! I could have done something about it! I could have stopped him, I could have protected you and we would have never been in this mess!"

"I can't help what he does! And I can't help it I got sick! I couldn't stand it anymore! I had to leave!" I was sobbing now as I yelled back at him. He looked at me again with that unexplainable expression.

"What is that!"

"What is what?"

"That…that look you keep giving me!"

He just stared at me in confusion, clearly not realizing what I was talking about.

"You know what Marius! There's a reason I didn't tell you! Because he isn't the only one who hurts me! You're just as guilty!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Ugh Marius! I wish you weren't so blind!"

The coughs came back at such a convenient time and he quickly rushed to my aid throwing out his hand to move in closer to me.

His quickness was startling, and since I was already in the midst of an attack, or so it seemed, I found myself flinching in the same way I do before my father hits me.

Marius jolted back and looked at me, wide eyed with astonishment. I just lay there, shocked at what I did as I looked at his distressed expression. I didn't realize what I had done had affected him so much.

A tear ran down the side of my face and before I knew it there was a continual flow. Marius moved over, much slower this time, and held me in his arms, going on about how sorry he was. He seemed just as distraught as I did.

Tonight did a number on both of us.

As I lay there in his arms silently sobbing, I felt a single tear drop onto my head.

We both stayed there in each other's embrace and I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck, which sent a shiver down my spine. We sit together in silence with nothing but the sounds of my sobs and his soft exhales. I am his company, and he is mine. When I hear his breaths grow even I allow myself to relax and embrace the moment I have with him. Besides, who knows how many more opportunities I'll have in his arms.

**Hope You guys liked it! Sorry about Ch.4 it was sorta a filler chapter… Enjoy and Review! Oh and by the way this is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't too good at times. It will get better I swear!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Heart Beneath a Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of its amazing characters. **

Chapter 6

When I arose this morning I quickly jolted, expecting to see Marius still by my side, only to find that he had gotten up and left. I can hear his voice downstairs, along with all of the other revolutionaries. I smoothed my hair and fluffed my dress no wait… That's wrong. I fluffed my hair and smoothed my dress, and then went downstairs not really caring if my bruises were showing. The only reason I was covering them up was for Marius and now since he already knows about what my father has been doing to me why waste my time covering up the evidence? I slowly go down the narrow steps, making sure to hold the guardrail beside me. I'm still a little tipsy from last night. As I came downstairs, the room was filled with a din so loud it grated against at my already frayed nerves, but just as quickly as it appeared it dissipated. Twenty silent eyes replaced once boisterous mouths, every one of them pinned on me. I wonder, what are the odds that Marius spilled his guts, excuse me, my guts in front of his motley crew? All but once voice had disappeared.

"I don't know wha…"

Marius turned around to see everyone staring in the same direction, in silence. He looked around the room, confused until his eyes locked with mine.

"Ep..Eponine!" He ran towards me as if to lead me away, but I shook him off.

"What is everyone looking at? It's not like I'm naked or anything!" I look down just to make sure, after all I was still a little disoriented, and the way they all reacted made it seem as though I was. The students all looked away almost ashamed at themselves for staring. Marius turned his head and raised his eyebrows. The rest of the men seemed to have lost their interest, but I caught a couple wandering eyes travel in my direction. Marius stepped behind me and gestured me to go upstairs. I followed, but only because I was curious as to what the heck just happened. He better have a pretty good excuse for that one. When we got to his room, he closed the door, and I could hear the commotion rise up again downstairs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and sat down next to me on the side of the bed. I looked at him with exasperation.

"What?" he said acting completely oblivious and innocent. I knew he was oblivious, but the innocence in his eyes surprised me.

"You mean to tell me, that you brought me all the way up here to ask me a petty question that you could have asked, I don't know lets say, downstairs?"

"I just wanted to know!"

"Well, I'm fine. I told you that last night. Now, fess up."

"To what?"

"Oh please, don't play innocent with me. What was that downstairs?"

The dumb look on Marius' face disappeared, an awkward one quickly filling the void.

"They were just all concerned about you."

"Why Marius? What did you tell them!"

"I told them that you were sick!"

"How come I find it so hard to believe that's the only thing you told them? I swear Marius if you told them about Thenardi-"

"I didn't Eponine! Do you take me as a fool?"

"Sometimes your implications are stronger than you actual words Marius!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes at him making it apparent that I was irritated.

"Eponine! Quit ignoring me! I don't know what to do, tell me what I can do."

"You can leave me alone." I stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Marius still sitting on the side of the bed. I quickly went down the steps, walked through the crowds, and ran out the door, slamming it behind me. I don't know why I did what I did; I guess it seemed like the right thing to do in the heat of the moment. Really I overreacted, but Marius has no business telling others of my condition. In an attempt to forget my breakdown, I decided to take a walk through the streets. I feel very light headed and shaky but that doesn't stop me from wandering the narrow cobblestone paths. It's the only way to clear my head so I can calm down and for a while. It's actually working, until I see Thenardier. I turn around quickly to try and avoid him but its too late, he already seen me. I still scurry through the streets, taking longer strides with each step. I try not to look back for fear of who's behind me, but I know he wouldn't make a scene in front of all of these people. Finally, my inquisitiveness gets the best of me and I turn around to see that there is no one behind me. The crowd is traveling in a completely different direction.

"_Maybe he didn't see me after all." _I thought to myself as I felt the relief run through my body. I relax and twist to go in the opposite direction, back to Marius. If only I had known that Thenardier's hand would reach out and curl around my mouth to ensure no screams would escape, I would have ran a bit further. He pulled me backwards as I struggled against his strength and tried to free myself from his grasp. He proceeded to jab me in the ribs, in order to get me to stop struggling. This brought up a series of coughs along with a small amount blood that shot into his hand. He grimaced and continued to forcefully jerk me aside from all of the commotion in the streets, or should I say witnesses. I was terrified of what he might do to me, what he most likely will do to me. I tried to cry for help but no one could hear my muffled screams through the loud streets. Thenardier took me to an abandoned alley throwing me on the ground, and kicking me in the side. I coughed up blood and lied there in agony.

"Where ya been girl?" He asked as he circled around me, almost like a predator coming in on his prey.

"We've missed you, haven't had anyone to bring in money for us. In fact, I have been going out myself! But you knew that, didn't you." I just lay there, eyes closed, curled up in a ball. I feel so defenseless. So weak, so scared.

"Stand up and face me girl!" He pulled my up by my hair, as I attempted to pick my feet up from underneath me to ease the pain. I stood in front of him, not daring to look him in the face. Now was not the time to for stubborn bravery. He punched me across the face, his force throwing me back to the floor. He yanked me up by the top of my dress forcing me to look at him. He got close enough that I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"What's the matter? Lost the will to fight? Did you finally stoop so low that you gave yourself to that boy, only to have him reject you after one night?"

I looked up at him in disgust. My defensive part of me overruled the wise part. I spit in his face and looked him straight in the eyes, giving him exactly what he wanted. A reason. His fury boiled up in him and he struck me in the cheek, opening the skin, which was colored in crimson within seconds. My eyes watered up, but I didn't dare let a tear drop. He punched me in the stomach and pinned me on the ground, grabbing whatever he could get his hands on to hit me with. I screamed in pain as I felt the lash of the damp rag found in his pocket that he had somehow created a weapon out of. I begin to cough once again profusely as blood spews out of my mouth, like the beating wasn't enough. I've lost so much blood already that I'm starting to feel light headed. I turn my head to the side to see Gavroche witnessing the whole thing. He runs away, and the sound of his little feet pattering against the cobblestones is enough to make my father stop. He wouldn't want to get caught abusing me, so of course he ran. I lay there defenseless, alone, and bloody with no one to comfort me. The coughs don't ease up much, and with each cough I can feel more air exiting my lungs. I gasp, trying to catch my breath so that I might breathe, but it's useless.

_"This is it."_ I thought to myself. This will be the end of Eponine Thenardier.

I gave up. I begin to slowly drift off, not to die, but to try and drown out the pain. In my dazed condition, I can hear the faint sound of feet running towards me. I open my eyes to see Marius and Gavroche looking at me with desperation. Marius scoops me up and I lie there in his arms. A single tear drops down the side of his face, and I caress it with my scarred hand. He was here. And that alone made me feel as though I could happily die now. Gavroche sat next to him looking at me in the same way, but refusing to admit the fact I was dying. But before I died, I had to tell Marius, I had to tell him how I felt.

"Marius?" I quivered with my ever so strained voice.

"I'm here 'Ponine." He said with a reassuring smile.

" Please listen to me when I say this. I have to tell you." Tears were streaming down my cheeks and it burned when they reached my wounds. He nodded his head and looked down at me with concern.

" I love you Marius. I always have. I just could never bring myself to tell you."

His eyes widened and confusion replaced his previous expression.

"How...I don't understand!" He said looking as he into my eyes.

I began to speak but my voice was overwhelmed by coughs and gasps. He tightened his grasp around me as I struggled to breathe against whatever plague had struck me. He stroked my hair as my fit began to settle. Before I knew it everything began to blur into one and then turn into darkness. I couldn't hear my surroundings, and I couldn't feel the pain anymore. The suffering was over.

_"This must be what death is like."_

**So…quite a cliffhanger I left ya with. Review and let me know what you think (no death threats, please and thank you), should I let dear 'Ponine die?**


	7. Chapter 7: Effect of Being Dead

**This chapter has some new stuff in it(and its mostly all about Marius and Eponine) Enjoy and please Review!**

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Mis or any of the characters I am writing about. **

Chapter 7

In the darkness, I can see a blurry bright light shining in my eyes. I begin to doubt ever being dead, when the pain returns to my body. I still feel terrible. I almost wish I were dead; maybe then I would get a break from my terrible life. I don't remember much from last night, but then it all comes crashing back on me. I had a fight with Marius and I ran off like a fool, Thenardier found me. I almost died. I thought I had died. I told Marius I loved him. What will he think now? I would have never told him if I knew I would survive this. Why can't I die? Then he comes in, just seeing him breaks my whole thought process. Marius. I close my eyes, so I wouldn't have to confront him about the whole confession thing last night. I've told enough of my secrets to him already, and I am not willing to have a conversation with him that leads to more of them "spilling" out. It's unbelievable what he can get me to tell him. As he enters I can feel him sit beside me, and place his cold hand on my feverish cheek. His touch sends a chill throughout my whole body. He strokes my hair as I lay on his bed peacefully resting. Before he leaves he gently kisses my forehead. When his hand reaches the doorknob, I decide it best to speak out.

"Marius?" I said, voice strained and sore.

He quickly turns around, shutting the cracked door quickly and walked over to me.

"Eponine!" He said pulling me into a warm embrace.

_"Wow."_ I thought to myself. _"I should black out more often." _

"How are you? Are…are you all right?

Marius was looking at me intently while holding my shoulders at my sides. I search for something in those blues eyes. Something that suggests resistance, or any expression that could possibly link to last night.

"Eponine?" I realized I had just been staring at him, and forgotten to respond to his question. What did he ask again? I shook my head as if to come back to reality.

"I…Um…I'm sorry." I said as I loose eye contact with him and put my head down. He placed my hand in his and reached for my other. We both sat there hand in hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked once more. I'm assuming that was the original question.

"I'm fine really, much better thank you." That was a lie. I felt terrible. Not as bad as last night I suppose, but I'm sore and I feel so weak. So defenseless.

"Don't lie to me 'Ponine."

Obviously, he saw right through me. I guess he knows me better than I thought. But what seems so unusual, is that he doesn't seem to even remember last night, and the things that I said, the things I confessed to him. I thought I was the one who passed out?

"I'm not lying." I said trying to sound as convincing as I possibly could. I can usually lie pretty easily, but not to Marius.

"Yes, you are. Now, get some rest. I will come back with some medicine for your cough." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

What is this? He is acting like nothing happened. Why? Does he honestly not remember last night? Oh, how I wish I knew what was going through his head. I lean back against the bedpost as I tried to make some sense out of all of this. Marius returned with some medicine and a glass of water, which he set on the side table. I never moved from the spot I had anchored myself to. I didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Here, you need to take this, it will help you." He leaned towards the table and picked up the medicine. He held it out in front of me and I looked down at it. Then I looked up at him. He looked so tired, like he hadn't gotten any sleep since he brought me here last night. Maybe he hadn't. I pulled it out of his hands and took the medicine, and then I proceeded to wash down the awful taste with the water. The water harshly went down my swollen throat causing me to cough and gasp for air. He was there the whole time with his arm around me, comforting me through my coughing fit. He had that indescribable look on his face again.

"Marius, Why do you stay?"

"Because you need me, Eponine."

"You must have better things to do than care for a street rat."

"Don't say that, Eponine! You and I both know you're more than that."

"You might think so, but I don't."

"Eponine, stop."

"There's no hope, Marius! Quit searching! I'm going to die! It's useless. You're just wasting your time!" I attempted to fight back my tears, but they were going to flow down regardless of my efforts. Marius caressed my face in his palm and kissed me passionately while holding my hand in his other. I sat there completely in shock, not even sure if I was even returning his affections. He gently pulled back still holding my face and stroked my hair.

"You're not going to die, Eponine." He said looking into my eyes, which must have been so wide they looked like they were popping out of my head.

"I wont let that happen."

I don't know what to do; I just sit there not knowing what to say. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think my fondness for him would be returned. This couldn't be true. In my life I have never known anything other than sorrow and disappointment. It had to have been out of pity. He would never want me over Cosette. Not me. Cosette had it all, her glowing, golden hair, her bright green eyes, and her graceful ways. Not to mention, she's not covered in dirt, blood, and bruises. It's all too good to be true. Light doesn't shine that quickly into pure darkness.

" Marius…I don't know what you want me to do."

"Rest." He said giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "And know that tomorrow is another day. Another day to live, Eponine. Don't give upon me so easily."

Marius got up and blew out the candles that were giving off the light in the room. He turned and left, double-checking to make sure I was okay before shutting the door. I close my eyes in an attempt to sleep, but the darkness overwhelms me, creeping closer every second, making me feel as though I can't escape. The thought of Thenardier appears in my mind and I shudder at the thought alone. He terrifies me, and not many things do. I remember last night, the way he relentlessly beat me, nearly delivering me to my death. I got up so quickly that it made me feel even more light headed than I had before the room spun, but I continued on my way to the door. I reached for the door handle, opening it, letting in the light. I ran across the hall, and down the stairs making sure to hold on to the rail so I wouldn't tumble over. When I reached the bottom I saw Marius talking to Enjorlas, or fighting should I say, about the revolution.

"Marius?" I said shyly as I passed the corner.

His head popped up and he immediately left Enjorlas's and his conversation to come to my aid.

"What is it Eponine?" He said leading me back toward the stairs.

"I can't sleep…"

"Well…Um," he cleared his throat nervously before even responding properly. "Do you want me to stay with you until you are resting?" I turned my head so he couldn't see the small smile that appeared on my face.

"Would you?" I said looking up at him. He smiled and lifted me off my feet, carrying me in his arms up the stairs, I giggled at him and smiled as well.

"Of course," he said. "But it looks like your going to need some help getting back up the stairs." He smiled and continued walking. He could so easily pick me up, it was almost scary. I wonder what he thinks, Marius is either very strong, or I am extremely light. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, trusting him to keep me safe. I know he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. When we reached his room I was already drifting off, and every minute that I was with him, the fear slipped away and all that was left was comfort. Only Marius could make me feel this way. He lay me down in the bed and slipped between the sheets, wrapping his arm around me and stroking my hair. I lean in closer and wrap my arms around his torso. I can feel his warmth as we lay there in silence. I can feel the strong and rhythmic beat of his heart beneath me head, he moves us both with each strong intake of breath. Our hands intertwine and he and I both slowly drift off to sleep.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! There will be some new things revealed in the next chapter, which I will either post tomorrow or on Friday. Please review! I would love to hear what you think! Oh and sorry for not posting last night, I was watching pretty little liars(: haha.**


	8. Chapter 8: Well Cut, Badly Sewn

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters I am writing about.**

Chapter 8

My eyes flutter open, only to see darkness. It must still be night, or at least early morning. I can't see any of my surroundings, but I can feel Marius's warmth beneath me. I can hear his soft breaths, making it clear he's asleep. I shift over and lay on my side, and I can feel him shift with me, placing his arm on my hip. I can't help but smile a little. Will he stay through the night this time, instead of sneaking off at the break of dawn to join his fellow revolutionaries? After what happened yesterday, I can't imagine he would leave me. I allow myself to rest once more, in hopes that I might be able to squeeze a few more hours out of the night.

Marius's POV

I awoke to see Eponine still by my side, as I hold her delicate body in my arms. She looks so peaceful, and for once, she's not leery. I tighten my grasp around her thin torso and lie there; eyes open wondering if she will make it through the day. Its dawn, and I can see the sunrise. Usually, Eponine was up by now. That was before she didn't have to fear the wrath of Thenardier. She feels safe with me, and that's enough to make me stay by her side. As I look down, pulling the strand of hair that had fallen onto her face, I begin fear her condition is worse than she lets on. I begin to fear that I may lose her. I can't lose her, not after I just got her. If only I had realized my affections earlier. Then, maybe none of this would have happened. But if this had never happened, I would have never known. It's sad, that it took me nearly losing her to find that I loved her. Or did I? It was all so clear before now. I loved Cosette, and that was all, it was that simple. But then came Eponine. Eponine, the girl whom I've never thought would be more than just a friend. She had never been more than just a friend. But as the days go by, I find myself thinking about Eponine, and not Cosette. How did this all happen? How was I so blind, so fazed? And why did she help me win over Cosette? All of these loose ends, where do they lead? Eponine, or Cosette? My thoughts all seem to mush together, that when I realized that the answer was resting in my arms. She had always been there for me, and I taken advantage of her. For that, I am ashamed. She's so innocent, I am the guilty one. How could she ever love me? A girl such as her. She may be covered in dirt and grime, but behind all of that, she is pure. The answer is her. I love Eponine. I always have, I just never knew. She begins to stir in her dreams, and I wonder if I occupy hers, the way she has been occupying mine lately. I lay down on my back and she moves with me, wrapping her arms around me as I rest my arm over the side of her body. A small smile appears on my face. Suddenly, I know that she has won my heart. There is no denying it. Her eyes open and she looks up at me with a smile.

"You stayed." She said, her brown eyes glistening with a beaming smile plastered across her face. Those eyes. Who did they remind me of?

"Of course I did." I manage to say, pausing in my thought process

She smiled and tucked her head into my chest and closed her eyes again. That's when it hits me, plain as day. My Mother. She had died when I was only a boy. She suffered just as Eponine does. Same symptoms, but different circumstances. My mother hadn't bee beaten half to death by her father. I begin to fear for Eponine's life. My mother died of tuberculosis. What would I do if I were to lose Eponine one to the same illness that had already plagued my life? We had doctors constantly helping my mother, what of Eponine? She had yet to have a doctor visit her. But surely no doctor would care for a "street rat". Joly. He's the only person I can think of who could help. He's a trained medical student; he must be able to help. I need to get him, but I can't just leave Eponine. I decide it best to shake her awake and tell her of my whereabouts.

"Eponine."

"Hmm?"

I can tell by her response she is not fully awake.

"I need to go get Joly, you need help 'Ponine."

"I'm fine." She said looking up at me.

"Please, let me get help Eponine."

" I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that would mean he won! I can't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that. I have to get through this on my own. "

"You're being a martyr! It's suicide! And all for pride!"

"Fine, do what you want."

A series of coughs replace her voice, and along with them blood. She manages to catch them in the corner of her arm, she gasps for air and continues coughing.

"Your getting worse 'Ponine." She merely shook her head in disagreement as she continued to cough. I don't know how she thinks that she is convincing anyone she's fine. Her coughing ceases and she leans back on the headboard. I give up trying to reason with her. I get out of the bed and walk from the room, proceeding to go down the stairs to retrieve Joly. When he is finally in my sight I hurry toward him.

"Joly!"

Grantaire manages to squeeze in front of me with a mug of beer in his hands. He pushes me to an empty seat at one of the tables. Enjolras, Joly, Courfeyrac, are all occupying the other seats. Grantaire pulls up a chair, placing it right next to mine, and slaps his cup on the table. He is a little too close for comfort.

"So!" he says in his incoherent drunken voice. " How'd it go last night Casanova? Did ya get lucky?" All of the men seem to laugh except for Enjolras.

"You're a terrible day drinker." I say moving his chair over.

" Ehhh. I don't mind Pontmercy. Besides, I'm not drunk. Yet." He lets out an obnoxious laugh that fills the whole room.

" I suppose you just don't have a mental filter then." I said laughing at him.

"Nope." He said

"I don't have time to talk with you right now. Joly, will you come with me?"

"What's the problem?" He says pushing his chair in. I walk him over toward the stairs to prevent Grantaire from obtaining any more material for his skit.

" It's Eponine, she's sick."

" With what?"

" Isn't that why I came to you?" I ask rather irritated.

" Yes, um… of course"

He gestured his hand toward the stairs.

"Please."

I nodded my head and led the way toward Eponine. When we arrived surprisingly, Eponine was still there. I have to admit, I'm a bit shocked she didn't run off. Joly placed his hand on Eponine's forehead and frowned.

"She has quite a fever."

"Well, what can we do?"

"I can take her temperature, and we'll see from there. What are her symptoms?"

"Coughing, fever, coughing up blood, sometimes she passes out."

Joly didn't respond, he only took a thermometer out of his medicine bag that he always had with him in case of emergency. I teased him for being paranoid, until now. He placed the thermometer underneath her tongue and we waited in silence. After removing it, he looked down and almost seemed shocked.

"She's at 104."

"What? Give me that." I took the thermometer from his hands, and read the numbers. Sure enough, he was right.

" We need to get her in cold water. That will bring her temperature down."

" She won't be happy."

" What's better Marius happy, or alive? If her fever gets any higher, she could die." I nodded my head and turned around facing the wall. If Eponine's privacy was going to be violated, I certainly wasn't going to be the one to do it.

"What are you doing?" Joly said looking in my direction.

"I'm waiting for you to be finished."

"Get over here, she's your girl not mine."

"That doesn't give me any right to undress her!"

"Oh quit being modest." I turned around reluctantly.

"Fine, but only her dress, we can at least give leave her with some amount of privacy."

"Whatever. You're not going to be scarred for life just because you saw Eponine in her undergarments. "

I shrugged and we slid off her dress. It was so tight and wrinkled that we couldn't get it past her chest. We ended up resorting to cutting her dress in order to get it off. I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where Joly started a bath.

"I'll be right back, I need to get some ice." Joly retorted and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I felt weird with her laying there, with so little clothing on. I really hope she doesn't wake up. But I'm assuming she passed out again before I got back up. Either that or she's so disoriented that nothing we do will faze her. The Eponine I know would have bit my head off for removing her dress, stripping her of her decency. Joly returned with a bucket of ice and poured it into the bath. It looked freezing, I definitely wouldn't want to get in that.

"Alright, its ready, put her in."

I lifted up Eponine and placed her in the bathtub, making sure to hold her head up so she wouldn't drown.

"You see, that wasn't so bad!" Joly said, clearly making fun of my attempt to be a gentleman.

"She's awfully thin don't you think?" I said looking at her frail body.

"She probably doesn't get much to eat from her father, and you know Eponine, she hates being a charity case. Remember that time you offered to buy her a drink and she threw it down instantly?"

"Heh, yeah she doesn't like when people do that at all." The talking stopped and there was an awkward silence. I guess if two men are in a bathroom with a woman in her unmentionables, it can get a little uncomfortable.

" How long do we have to keep her in here?" Eponine began to stir, and slowly come back to reality. She nearly jumped out of the water and looked around in complete shock.

"What is goin on?" She shivered and attempted to get out of the bathtub, but only to slip and nearly fall. Thankfully I caught her. She looked down and realized that somehow her clothes were missing.

"Where's my dress?!"

"Eponine listen to me, we had to get you in the bath, your fever spiked and it was dangerous." I tried to calm her down, but had no luck.

"You undressed me!"

" Oh he did more than that sweetheart."

Eponine looked at me furiously. What did he do? She said still looking at me, but the comment was directed toward Grantaire, who had somehow gotten into the room. He held up the tattered dress that now had a rip down the back of it.

"You cut it!"

" Gee thanks Grantaire!" I said as Eponine got up out of the bath, taking my coat with her and yanking her dress out of Joly's hands.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Joly said It was time for her to get out, I thought I would do it with a little flare."

Disregarding Grantaire's foolishness, I ran after Eponine in an attempt to calm her down. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten far. Joly had stopped her and settled her down (Somewhat).

"What happened?" He said as he kept a keen eye on Eponine.

"You let the drunk in the room, he screwed everything up." I walked toward Eponine and wrapped my arms around her quivering body. She had managed to mostly cover up with my jacket she had stolen.

"I'm sorry."

" I understand. You had to, I guess."

"I can buy you a new dress Eponine."

"No, its fine. I can just sew it up tomorrow." I chuckled a little and didn't even try to reason with her, she can be very stubborn. Grantaire walked out of the room, still a little tipsy and left Joly, Eponine, and me.

"Come on, we still need to figure out what's wrong with you."

Eponine walked towards the bed, and once she was properly concealed under the sheets, she handed me my jacket back. Joly made a few inspections, and then asked Eponine if she had had any Physical trauma lately.

"Well, um yes." She responded Looking at me with reluctant eyes. I nodded my head to reassure her and placed her dainty hand in mine.

"Have you taken any blows to your abdomens?"

"Yes, many."

"May I inspect them?" Joly asked he very politely. I know Eponine would rather him not, but she knows he needs to. She pulled back the sheets and undid her corset, making sure to hold on to the top of it, and then replacing it with a sheet. Her torso was painted in black and blue, and I winced at having to imagine how painful that must have been. Joly looked at me and then back at Eponine, with a very sullen expression.

"These are very serious Miss Eponine."

Eponine looked down at her bruises and then off into the distance, avoiding contact with Joly or me.

" Did you know about these?" Joly said looking at me in disappointment.

"I knew he hit her, but I didn't know it was this bad!"

"Well, I need to wrap them. A wound cannot go undressed."

"Why isn't that the same for women?" Eponine retorted, making it obvious she was still irritated with me.

Joly pulled out some fabric that was cut into a long strip, and had ties at either end. He held it out in an attempt to wrap her torso, but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me sir."

"I have to wrap them! You must have a few broken ribs, and some internal damage, or else you wouldn't be coughing up blood!"

"So you don't think its tuberculosis?" I couldn't help myself from asking, I had to know.

"No. I think she has Pneumonia, which is still very serious and could kill her, but unlike with tuberculosis, her death isn't imminent."

"Than why am I coughing up blood?"

"Because you have internal damage."  
"Isn't that just a like psychological issues?" Eponine said, trying to challenge Joly. You would think she would know what Internal damage was, if she knew what psychological issues were.

"No Eponine, when you were hit, something happened, that caused you to bleed internally, which was coming out through your mouth. Eventually, that will clog up, and what will be left is a small amount of blood that still comes up. Has the blood been coming in lesser quantities?

"I guess so." Eponine didn't look as calm as she usually did. She almost looked scared. I tightened my grip around her hand, but she didn't acknowledge it.

"That's a good sign, but I need to wrap your injuries, to prevent them from getting worse."

"Can't I wrap my own injuries?"

"Not exactly, you don't know how Eponine."

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that hard to figure out."

"Mademoiselle." Joly looked at Eponine and held out the wrap. I felt bad for her, but it had to be done.

"Do you have to wrap it all the way up?"

" Eponine where are your ribs?" She felt around her torso and pointed out where they ended.

"Now where do they start?"

"What are you trying to say Monsieur?"

"I am merely pointing out why I need to wrap them, I…um mean you, all the way up." Just that slip of the tongue demolished any bit of trust he had gained with her.

"Gimme that." She said taking the wrap out of Joly's hands.

"Turn around, both of you." She looked at me with intent eyes.

I could hear her rustling around, wrapping her chest in the fabric she had taken from Joly.

"There, now you can turn around."

Eponine had wrapped the entire top half of her body in the fabric, and held on to the strings at the end. I tied the string, in order for the bandage to stay on and Joly nodded in approval.

"Guess it's not as hard to figure out as I thought it would be."

Eponine cocked her eyebrow. Joly pulled a little jar out of his bag, telling us that it was for the pain, but only to take it twice a day with a full stomach, once in the morning and once at night. He took out another jar with liquids in them as opposed to the tablets, and said that Eponine could take it every four hours. He set them on the nightstand and left the room. Guess he was avoiding an "I told you so" from Eponine, which knowing her, was coming.

"Here," I said, pulling out a small box from my nightstand. "I want you to have this."

Eponine opened the box, revealing a necklace with a small pendent on it, which opened up, but no longer obtained any objects.

"It was my mothers." I said as I clasped the chain around her neck.

"Its…its beautiful." Eponine gently lifted the pendent that now dangled from her neck, and looked at it with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you want to give it to me? I couldn't possibly do it justice, we don't quite match." A soft chuckle came from her mouth and she continued to look down at the necklace.

"I'm positive," I said lifting her chin up. " You look beautiful with it on." I noticed her blush at this compliment.

"Thank you Monsieur." She smiled, her bright eyes gleaming.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently kissed her. Both of us wore wide smiles across our faces and continued to show our affections. We both pulled away, and she smiled, once again looking down at her necklace.

"Tell me about her."

"My mother?"

"Yes, what was she like? I want to know."

"Well, it seems like all I can remember is her being sick. I was only thirteen when she died. Still a boy."

"I'm sorry Marius." She placed her hand on top of mine. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, its alright, I like remembering her."

Eponine smiled and adjusted her self, crossing her legs.

"Well than, I'm all ears."

"About a week and a half before she died, she asked me to take her into town, so that she may watch the people pass by. When you've lost the strength to do anything, all you can do is observe. The people would pass by and she would say things like "That man will grow lonely, and bored with his life" whenever she saw a ring on a man's finger who was talking to groups of women. It was mostly just simple descriptions like that, until she saw a young girl walking about alone in the streets with tears running down her eyes. She was about eleven or so. To me, she just looked like an ordinary street rat. But my mother saw something much deeper. She looked past her dark mangled her, and the dirt that coated her olive skin. She said "Now, that girl. She is strong. It may not be visible now, but it will be. She will probably go through many hardships in life, for life as thrown her at the bottom of the heap. She will grow to be stubborn, and maybe even a little curious. But she wont be very trusting of people. You'll have to earn that. But, even though she has so much sorrow and darkness in her life, she will have love. That girl will love blindly, with all of her heart. And that alone, will be the demise of her". That girl was you Eponine.

"Me?"

"That's why we met. When my mother died, I felt like you were my last connection to her. She spoke in a way that she was so sure of herself. I had to know you. I had to see if she would be right. But never in my wildest dreams, did I think I would fall in love with the trembling young girl who roamed the streets alone, who at first looked a little rough around the edges, but once you got to know her, had such a pure heart."

"You…you love me?" She stuttered looking at me with utter confusion.

"Of course I do Eponine, how could I not?" I smiled at her, and she smiled back, pulling me into an embrace. I held the back of her head and kissed her, without a care in the world. She laughed and I picked her up, with our lips still meeting. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my torso, still laughing.

"It's freezing!" she said, trying to be serious.

"Well you should have told me!"

"I just did." she giggled. I lay her back down in the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"I have to go, Enjolras called a meeting for all of the revolutionaries."

"Aren't I invited?"

"You, need to rest." I kissed her forehead and walked towards the door, cracking it behind me.

"Goodnight 'Ponine."

"Goodnight Marius."

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I figured if I made it super long, that would make up for not posting for four days, Sorry!" Hahaha, hoped you liked it, and please review! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Trap

**Hey guys(: so sorry for not posting for a while I had tests and a lot of homework this week.. So I finally had time to write, and after this watch The Vampire Diaries haha So I hope You enjoy this Chapter!**

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters.**

Chapter 9

_Did he really just say he loved me? How can this be! I never thought he would love me. Why does he? Why should he?_

Thought after thought goes through my head as I try to make sense out of all of this. Was I dreaming? No, of course not how could a dream feel so real? But how could reality seem so fake? So unbelievable? Considering I spent years hoping, and imagining this would happen, it's no wonder it doesn't seem real. I operated through my delusional dreams, which were so far out you could barely see them. Everyday I thrived off of the thought of seeing Marius. I was so alone but now, everything has changed. I touched my lips and smiled. I never want this dream to end. But as I sit here alone, I begin to wonder what's going on in that "meeting". A burst of laughter fills the building, and I decide to go down and find out for myself. I turn to the side of the bed, in an attempt to get up, then realizing I'm still half naked. I pull on whatever I can find, that wasn't destroyed by Marius's pocketknife, and make my way to the door. The pain is agonizing, but it's not completely unbearable. But if I don't see what's going on, my curiosity will kill me before my physical "condition" does. I begin to go down the steps, very cautiously, making sure to hold on to the guardrail so I don't trip and fall, making me feel worse than I already do. As I near the end of the stairs, I hear my name.

"So how's Eponine doin Marius?"

"I don't know she's in a lot of pain. But, she says she's feeling better."

"That's a lie, you know her, she'll never admit to having any type of weakness."

"Except for Marius."

Laughter fills the whole table, and I lock my jaw. It's completely involuntary, but Marius says I do it every time I get mad. I notice Marius go beet red as the other men laugh.

"From what I've heard, you fancy her as well, enough to take her clothes off." Grantaire let out an obnoxious laugh. Knowing him, he is terribly drunk.

"It's not like I wanted to violate her privacy." Marius said trying to reason with the drunk.

"Heh sure Pontmercy, we all know you're true intentions."

"How is it all of you know, but I don't?"

"Ehh, I don't know all I know is, I'm happy I was there to witness the whole thing."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Eponine isn't sore on the eyes."

"Excuse me?"

Marius stood up from his chair, now looking down at Grantaire.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't mind it if you "violated her privacy" again in my presence." A large crooked smile appeared on his face, and he stood up as well, but leaned on a wooden post to keep his balance. Marius swung his arm, punching the intoxicated revolutionary across the face, causing him to fall, and spill his beer. I stood in the shadows completely in shock; I have never seen Marius punch one of his friends. I don't know what exactly came over him.

"Whoa, whoa! Are you hormonal or just defensive?" Grantaire said, trying to pull himself back up from the floor. Marius just shook his head and walked toward the stairs. I began to run up as quickly as I could, while trying to be quiet and not be seen. I was nearing the top when the large door to the café swung open with fury, and the cold winter air flustered in, making me shiver. That's when I saw him. Montparnasse. The man who occupied my nightmares at the side of my father. They take turns in beating me, Montparnasse being more of the violator. Marius had never met him, which is why no one made a scene. He walked in so casually, and in a way that looked like he knew where he was going. This frightened me. I had taught him and the rest of my father's gang that "trick". When you walk confidently, people don't suspect you. He was trying to stay on the down low, for know. I continued going up, trying not to get caught by Marius but mostly, trying to avoid Parnasse's gaze. I felt a pang of relief when I reached the top, and I swiftly walked toward Marius's room, making sure that once I was in, to crack the door. I had just taken off the clothes I had found and slipped back under the sheets when Marius came in. He walked towards me and sat on the bed, making sure to be gentle as if not to wake me. He pulled my hair out of my face, and ever so softy stroked my cheek. I opened my eyes and he smiled.

"Feeling any better?"

"I wish." He laughed and got up off the bed, and headed toward the washroom.

"I'll be right back."

It was almost simultaneous, as soon as his door shut, mine opened and I was face-to-face With Montparnasse.

"Where ya been ya little whore? He said as he pulled me off the bed outlining my hips with his hands. I slapped him and he smiled in a sinicle way.

"Get out."

"Why? You expecting more company?" He tried to touch me again, and I pulled back only making it worse as he jerked my hair.

"Stop it!" I yelled hitting him with my fists.

"Shut up!" He placed his dirty hand over my lips. I spit on him and he slapped me.

"You're comin with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with the likes of _you._" I spit the last part out like venom.

"Since when did you become any better than the rest of us _'Ponine?_ You're nothing but scum and don't forget it. No one really cares about you, not even you're beloved Marius. His true purpose will be revealed once you give him what he wants."

"You mean what you want?"

"I mean what I'll get." My eyes widened and fear coursed throughout my body. He harshly grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of the room. But then he stopped.

"Then again, that boy will just be in my way. Might as well get rid of him before he can put a damper in my plans."

"No! Don't hurt him!" I cried this out, practically begging Montparnasse.

He just looked at me, satisfied, then preceded to tie a piece of fabric in my mouth and around my head, along with one around my hands. They were so tight my circulation was cut off. Then, he disappeared. The room is so dark I can't see anything but the light coming from the washroom. Marius walked out to find I was no longer in the bed.

"Eponine?"

That's when, in the midst of the darkness, I saw the shine of a dagger. I began to speak muffled warnings to him, but he didn't listen only coming in closer.

"Eponine!" He started untying me and I continued to warm him. But he couldn't understand a word I was saying. Montparnasse came up behind him, with feet so light you would have never guess he was there. His dagger made contact with Marius's side and he jolted back in agony. I screamed, and tried to resist the ropes that bound my hands together. Tears began streaming down my cheek and I lost my breath altogether. I don't think I've ever cried so hard. Montparnasse picked me up and began leading me out of the room, a tight hold on my arm. I kicked and screamed and did everything in my power to release myself from his grasp. But he didn't budge.

The last thing I heard before I was forcefully pulled away was Marius screaming in agony. He lay there bleeding out, and I couldn't do anything to help him. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, all of the men stood up, noticing I was being taken out much to my dismay. Montparnasse pulled out his dagger, coated with a fresh layer blood and held it to my neck.

"If anyone tries to stop me, I swear I will kill her." Most of the men backed off, except for Enjorlas, who took one step forward. Montparnasse touched my neck with the tip, and punctured the skin, causing a small stream of blood to flow.

"One more step, and she's dead." No one moved. I was forcefully pulled out of the café, still screaming and resisting. He threw me back to the side of a building and began kissing my neck. I shoved him away, but he was determined. I guess me fighting back did nothing but make it a challenge for him. Montparnasse loved a good challenge. After fighting with him for a good twenty minutes, I gave up. I'm too weak to fight him. All I can think about is Marius, bleeding out on the floor. I begin to cry, and I know this will be a very long night.

**Hope you liked it! I would really love to hear you're input on my story! So Follow and Review! Gonna have a some more action in the next chapter so I will try to post at least 2 more times over the weekend, but I will probably do more haha. Oh and check out my sister/Editor savedbygrace94 stories! She's done a couple for Hunger Games and 1 for Rise of the Guardians so check it out! **


	10. Chapter 10: Night Begins to Descend

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and Btw, I'm having a contest with my sister to see who can get the most reviews so please review so I can win! Haha **

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables, or any of the characters.**

Chapter 10

Enjolras' POV

I watched him. I watched him as he carried her off. The horror, the look on her face as he dragged her out of the café. But what of Marius? He wouldn't let someone take Eponine, not without trying to help her. And the blood on the dagger had to belong to someone. I began to run up the stairs in hopes that it isn't already to late. What all had he done to Marius that made him stop in his tracks? Surely that lovesick fool didn't just give up. I opened the door to see Marius on his side, holding his stomach as he lay in a pool of his own blood.

"My gosh Marius!" I took off the flag that I had tied around my waist and wrapped it around his wound, from what I could see it looked deep. He had nearly passed out from the blood loss, but he still remained conscious, although I could see his eyes droop as he fell further and further away.

"Joly! Get you're medically trained butt up here, lets go!"

Joly turned the corner, and nearly ran into the wall. He leaned down next to Marius and began his work immediately.

"Will he make it?"

"Not sure."

"I will send Grantaire up to help you, I'm going to find Eponine."

Joly nodded his head as he returned back into his trance, as his fingers worked professionally, wrapping Marius's wound as much as he could.

"Grantaire, go help Joly! I'm going to find 'Ponine."

"Hey! What 'bout me? She's ma sister I have the right to go with ya!"

I nodded and grabbed my coat, walking out of the door with Gavroche, Courfeyrac, and Feuilly trailing closely behind me. Guess we're the search party. But my mind travels as I walk through the dark streets that Eponine knows so well; all I can think about is finding her for Marius.

~..0..~

Eponines' POV

I lay there relieved as Montparnasse was still in front of me. He had passed out from all the liquor before he caused too much emotional damage. I carefully picked up my feet from underneath me and ran for all I was worth. I couldn't take the chance of him finding me. It hurt, but I had to get away. My nightmares of Montparnasse are overridden by my fears for Marius. I reach the Café and stop. No one could survive a stab wound like that. It was too deep; he had most likely bleed to death. I can't take it; I can't see his still body laying on the floor of his bedroom. Seeing Marius dead would only remind me that its all my fault, and for once I resist the urge to visit him. So I did what I do best, and ran from my problems. What else could I do? Live my life regretting? Wouldn't it be easier just to forget and leave my tribulations behind me? It would be so easy. I have never been one for the easy way; I have always believed the easy way is the wrong way. But, this time was different. This time I had to take the path I dared not take before. I will leave Paris, and all of its inhabitants behind me. I will forget my life. But in order to do so, I have to let go of him. Of Marius. But how can I forget my entire life, how can I forget him? Tears fill my eyes and I attempt to dry them up, ignoring my feelings. I found myself standing before the Seine. My dress stuck to my ankles as I stood before the bridge, my hair blowing to the side, partially covering my face. My tears streaked my cheeks and I looked down at view below me. I can see a small leaf being thrashed by the rocks and drowned by the current as the water relentlessly attempts to rip it apart with fury. The leaf having no way to escape its misery. But when it escapes the harsh waters, it falls off the edge. Immediately separating itself from the snare it was forced into, finding the first loophole, and taking it willingly with open arms. What would it be like? For the pain to stop? To be able to forget? To be released by the snare? To escape the harsh waters? I sit down and let my feet dangle off the side. My head lifted up as I look at the stars and wonder what heaven is like. Will it be as I imagined? Will it be my escape from this horrible life? In my deep thoughts I hear a voice behind me.

"Are you gonna do it?" I turned my head around to see Enjolras standing before me, a sullen expression on his face.

"Of course not Monsieur, I'm not ready to die. Neither was he."

"Marius isn't dead."

"What?"

"He's still holding on Eponine, you should too."

Enjolras offers me a hand, which I take gratefully.

"Are you crazy Eponine! You had me worried sick!" Gavroche suddenly appeared from behind a wall ranting at me with his arms in the air.

"I'm sorry, next time I'm abducted I will make sure you're the first one to know."

"You better." He hugged me, his arms wrapping around my waist as I patted his back. I kissed the top of his dirty head, and Enjolras helped my over to the café, allowing me to lean against his shoulder. I tripped over my own feet, but he caught me in his arms, as I scream out in pain. His green eyes look down at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I said while brushing my dress off. Montparnasse had left me with new bruises, like I didn't have enough already. My torso looked like and artist's palette. Every breath makes me wince, Joly was right when he said I probably had a few broken ribs. We reach the café and I immediately run in and up the stairs, nearly falling multiple times, but I don't care. I swing open the door to see Joly slaving over an unconscious Marius, whom he had now laid in the bed. There was a small pool of blood on the floor, and rags that were now stained with crimson.

"Marius." I almost whispered his name, tears filling my eyes.

"I might be able to save him Eponine, but he lost a lot of blood."

I couldn't do anything but nod my head, as I looked at him, looking so decrepit. I sat on the edge of the bed, just as he did when I was the one in critical condition. Being there with him makes me forget everything I had just been through, all of the pain. I can only live in the moment, and pray to God that He will spare Marius's life. That's my only hope, God chooses which path Marius will take, I place my burden in His hands. I studied the simple movement of the rise and fall of his chest, which seemed to hold his life and future, what proved he was still with me. But then to my horror, it stopped.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think! My sister is up to 43:( If I were to win I would post 2 chapters in 1 day and vice versa with my sissy. **


	11. Chapter 11: An Apparition to Marius

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters I am writing about.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"Marius? Marius!" A steady flow of tears streamed down my cheeks and I began shaking his shoulder, as if to wake him up. But I knew he wasn't asleep.

"No." I brought my knees up to my chest and pressed my forehead against the flat surface. What more could I do? Joly put his palms over Marius's heart and began pressing. I was sure he must have broken a few ribs by now. Joly has been doing this with no luck for what seems like forever. All hope is lost. Marius is dead. I'm past crying, my sorrow extends further that I ever believed it could before. My heart aches, and pain goes through my whole body. He was all I had left; now he's gone.

"This is all my fault!" I completely breakdown, gasping for breaths in between my sobs. Joly is too occupied with attempting to resurrect Marius to try and comfort me. I don't want him to acknowledge me anyways, nothing could comfort me now. Nothing except for Marius. I begin to pray again, and as I do I can feel God with me, offering what I needed most—Love.

"Please God! Please." I cry out in utter despair. "Don't let him die! Please God!" I'm barely audible through my crying. But I know God can hear me. In this time of sorrow, I hope He will.

There is a small time frame in which the human brain can go without oxygen. Six minutes. And time shows no repentance. I knot my fingers into his auburn hair, and his face blurs as my tears drop unchecked onto his silent face. I cannot contain my emotions. My hand caresses his cheek, which is now damp from my tears.

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

Just when things were finally going right. Why did this happen? Why did he have to die? My sorrows are so overpowering, I find it hard to breathe and it feels like all of the walls are coming in on me. As guilt overwhelms me, and I shake in both fear and distress.

"Why! Why must this happen? Why God?" I almost whisper to Him. My life already has so much grief. I do not need more. I only care about two people Gavroche, and Marius. I guess I could say I only _cared_ about two people. I wish I could turn off my emotions, not have to feel. Why feel? Why care anymore? Joly still continues to try and bring Marius back, but it would take a miracle. All that remains of Marius is his limp body. And the time seems to drag out with each moment that empty body remains silent. His angelic corpse lies before me. And the reality of it all aches so badly its unbearable. I feel like I'm the one who had a dagger in my side. The sound of his breaths cutting off replays in my head. It's torture, and I feel as if I keep reliving the moment he slipped from my grasp. My dreams were cut off, and the book was closed leaving me as the only loose end.

_What a life we might have known._

**So yeah it's a short chapter, but I'm in the midst of writing another one. So please review! And expect another one really soon! Haha Oh and many thanks to ofmiceandmaddie, FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX, IzzyRose13, phangirl2017, starsriseandsing, ilovemusic'forever, .123, carmilladracula, courixoxo, Thespian24601, PenAndInkPrincess, Athena Writer 24601, dizzyizzy123, xjazzhottyx, kittkatty, JetGirl1832, FYInichole, and Midnight Stallion for your reviews! I really appreciate it! **


	12. Chapter 12:Cracks beneath the foundation

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables although I did put it in my computers dictionary so I would get that dumb red squiggly line. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Silence. Stillness. There is nothing left but an empty corpse. I let my tears fall, and even though he is the one who is gone, I feel as though it is me. Suddenly my life has lost its purpose; I'm left without a reason to go on. Joly still continues the frantic pleading of two weary hands on a heart that lay still within the chest. He's delusional if he thinks Marius is ever coming back.

"I got it!" Joly screamed and pressed his ear against Marius's rib cage.

_"What?" _I lifted my head immediately and looked at him, he looked dead to me. He didn't even look real at this point with his pale waxy skin covered in a sheen of sweat, and a white ring surrounding his lips. But I couldn't help to gain a little hope. I leaned down to listen and see if Joly was right. I could hear the faint sound of a beating drum.

"Eponine! I need towels and hot water." I nodded my head and sprinted downstairs. After putting the water on I grabbed an armload of towels and ran back up. I could hear my breaths, in and out rapidly disappearing the moment they were taken in, and with each expansion of my lungs I yearn to see the same in Marius.

"The water is still heating." I ran to the other side, and occupied the vacant side of the bed next to Marius.

"Good, hand me a towel."

I reached my arm over and felt a warm tickle on my wrist. Marius was breathing, but each breath was scarce. Still, this one little sign of life makes my heart jump.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, but barely." Joly remains calm in his expression, but I can tell he 's nervous by the tone of his voice. I nodded my head and watched as his long fingers worked over Marius' body.

"Shouldn't that water be just about ready by now?" He said, not even bothering to look up.

I ran down the stairs, and carefully but quickly took the steaming water off the oven. When I arrived, I handed Joly the bucket and he dipped one of the towels into it, then proceeding to place it on Marius's wound. After he cleaned it you could visibly see the depth. Just to look made me wince. Joly then took a needle and some thread and punctured Marius' skin with the tip right above his injury and began stitching up the open cut. I can't imagine how badly that will hurt when he truly wakes up. If it was as agonizing as it was disgusting he was in for a world of pain. When Joly finished his work, he laid a towel over the wound and sat back, completely exhausted.

"Thank you."

"He's a friend to all of us 'Ponine."

Almost as if on cue, Enjolras and Gavroche walk through the door, or should I say jog.

"How is 'e?" Gavroche says with his usual street accent.

"He's alive." That's all that was apparent at the time, I didn't know what else to say. I guess we will know when he wakes up. Both of them nodded their heads and looked over to Joly, who was now almost asleep in the chair beside Marius' bed.

"He looks cheery." Enjolras said motioning toward Joly.

"Yeah, he's a bit out of it."

Marius began to stir in his "sleep" I quickly turned toward him, placing my hand against his feverish cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up, letting out a moan and holding his side. Joly shot up from his seat and practically ran to the side of the bed grabbing the pillows I was leaning my back on causing my head to slam against the bedpost.

"Ouch!" he didn't care though; instead he just put the pillows underneath Marius' head, propping him up so he wasn't laying so flat. Marius, in his incapacitated state groaned once again, pressing his eyelids firmly together.

"Where…what?" he said opening them quickly and looking around the room, only to sit up again and cry out in pain.

"I don't know why you keep doin' that, only causin' yourself more pain." I said trying to get him to calm down.

"I thought I was dead!"

"Well, you sorta were."

"Huh?"

"You stopped breathing. I thought for sure you were gone." I pressed my hand against his cheek once more, and gave him a concerned smile. He must have noticed my red, and most likely puffy eyes because he looked at me in the same way he used to when I was within his care.

"We all did," Enjolras stepped forward, kneeling down next to Marius "But if you're going to continue to be a part of this revolution, you better heal fast." Marius let out a small laugh.

"Guess I will." It was directed toward Enjolras but his eyes were locked with mine.

"Can 'Ponine and I talk for a moment?" He said directing the two men and Gavroche out of the room. Joly hesitated, but I guess he decided it was all right to let us have a few moments. As soon as the door was shut, Marius looked at me, pulling my small hands into his.

"What happen'd Eponine, are you hurt? How'd you escape?" He said as he stared into my eyes. I was just happy I could see his again; they had been closed for far too long.

"Nothing Monsieur, I'm alright just a few scrapes, nothing to worry about."

"Wha'd he do Eponine?" he kept trying to hide his winces, but I noticed right away.

"I already told you, nothing."

"I find that hard 't believe." His voice was strained and his "perfect grammar" was sorely lacking, I was surprised he could even speak. The look on his face suggested that he was in a great amount of pain. His eyes wandered around the room and he almost looked lost. Something was wrong, but I guess if he wasn't acting off that would be even more strange. I pulled his chin back towards my direction as if to regain his attention.

"Nothing happened Marius, he drank so much before, and he passed out. No damage was done to me. Only to you, and for that I am sorry." I put my head down, and he lifted it back up and looked at me with so much concern.

"None of this was your fault." He pressed his lips against my forehead and pulled me into a weak embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly cried into his shirt. His body is warm and comforting against mine, and I feel as though I didn't have to hide when I am with him. I don't have to be as strong as I make myself to be, but any sign of that weakness on the streets and I'd be dead, or sold to the whorehouse. Just the thought makes me cringe.

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be 'Ponine." I nodded, but didn't truly believe what he said. I could have done something more, I could have just been cooperative with Montparnasse, and the fact that I ran from him makes me wonder what horrors wait the next time we collide. I will never forgive myself for this night. I am the guilty one.

**Hey guys! So my sister changed the rules for the contest to whoever got the most reviews on their latest chapter and I won! So thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them and hope to see more! And expect another Chapter soon because I promised two in one day. (Those Rise of the Guardian fans aren't exactly happy right now they called us "miserable little mizzies…") But, oh well c'est la vie! **


	13. Chapter 13: Particular Characteristics

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters**

Chapter 13

Finally I was able to convince Marius that nothing bad had happened to me, and he let himself drift off into a light sleep. Joly stayed in the room and slept in a chair in the corner. He wanted to be there just in case anything happened to Marius before the sun arose, and of course I wasn't about to leave him. Marius let out a moan of pain as he sat up, eyelids pressed closely together. They looked like they were glued shut. He held his breath as if not to let any other signs of discomfort be released. Joly attentively hopped up off his chair and was at Marius' bedside within seconds. Marius could only shake his head in disagreement.

"I…I...I'm fine." He could barely speak through his clenched teeth.

Joly immediately pulled something out of his bag and handed him some medicine.

"Take this, it will help with the pain."

He shook his head and pushed the treatment away. Joly eyed Marius.

"Fine, at least have a drink of water then, it will help you sleep." I could barely see Joly slip the medicine into the glass before handing it to Marius.

"_Yeah, that'll make him sleep for sure."_

Marius took the water without hesitation and gulped it down, while a satisfied Joly sat idly by, a smug grin upon his face. No apparent difference was seen for about twenty minutes leading me and Marius to think that it actually was just water. The he started blinking strangely in my direction over and over again.

"Got somthin in 'ur eye?" He immediately stopped, and just stared at me.

"There's two of you."

"What?"

"Joly! There's one for you and one for me!" Joly snorted as he tried to suppress his laughs.

"What did you do to him?"

"Your well aware of what I did. I merely gave him some medication."

"Mhhhmm."

"What? I'm medicated?" Marius had a ridiculous look on his face as his eyes shot open.

"Yes you are my friend."

"Oh, well when did that happen? I don't remember taking any medication." He was silent for only a few seconds. "Joly! Joly!" Marius whispered quite loudly in Joly's direction.

"What?"

"Did you put it up my nose?"

"No Marius, I did not put it up your nose."

"Then how did it get there?!" A condescending smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you sure you drugged me?"

"Yes, Marius I'm quite sure."

"Did you put it in my mouth?" Marius picked up his finger and began pointing to his mouth with his tongue sticking out.

"I didn't not put it in your mouth." He deadpanned and we could almost see the drugged out wheels spinning in his head.

"Oh um… 'Ponine, 'Ponine!"

"What!"

"Cm'ire" I laughed and leaned in toward him.

"Closer! I don't want Mr. Nosy over there hearing me."

"Okay I'm here what is it?" He took a deep breath for whatever his magnificent secret must be, and then deflated back down putting his hand next to my ear and speaking into it.

"I forgot." I couldn't help but laughing at the state in which he was in, he was worse than Grantaire! Well, almost.

" You need to rest Marius." Joly said through his laughs.

"I don't _need_ to do anything." I snorted, that was the first time Marius ever really crossed Joly about anything.

"Better watch it Eponine, he's turning into you." Marius winked at me. He definitely isn't himself when under the influence of pain medication.

"Oh My Gosh!"

"What?"

"My stomach hurts right…" his finger hovered over his chest trying to find where it hurt. "Here!" It was the completely opposite side from where his stab wound was.

"Really? There?"

"Yup," he moved it to the other side. "There."

"I see." Marius nodded his head and then leaned it back and closed his eyes. Finally.

"Eponine!"

"What!?"

"I cant feel my arm!" He lifted up his left arm and started moving it in the air.

"Is it that one?"

"No. It's the other one, see." Nothing happened.

"Wait! Never mind! Its back." Joly stepped back up and handed Marius another glass of water, but this one wasn't filled with pain meds.

"Here Marius, drink this so you wont get dehydrated."

"I'm not falling for that one again!" He took his hand and slapped the water out of his face, spilling it all over Joly, who didn't look particularly happy.

"I want you to leave, Joly."

"Why do you want me to leave, Marius?" Joly rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Because I don't like you."

"What! Why?" Marius shrugged.

"Your kinda stuck-up and boring."

"I am trying to keep you alive, Marius."

"I seem fine to me." He began counting his fingers and toes, and once done with the inspection he nodded in approval.

"Yeap all here, you can go now." Joly threw his hands over his head and walked out of the room.

"Finally." Marius threw his head back, shutting his eyes. I looked at him and one of them opened.

"What?" I said trying not to laugh.

"May I be of assistance to you?"

"No Marius, I'm alright."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Care to join?" He smiled and patted the bed beside him.

"I'm alright." I reassured him so that he would actually go to sleep.

"Oh come on! You gotta be tired!" I leaned down next to him and laid my head to the side.

"I am." I guess it wouldn't be to bad to have a little nap. Besides, if he needs me for something, I'm right here. What could it hurt? After about ten minutes I feel something tugging on my hair.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Marius with a look on his face that reminded me of Gavroche when I caught him stealing for the first time.

"What is all this?" He knotted the ends of my hair again and combed it through his fingers.

"That's my hair. You can play with your own."

"But yours is so much more fun!"

"I guess that's too bad." Taking all of my hair in my hand, I leaned back over to the side, in an attempt to get some rest while Marius whined behind me.

" Psstttt. Psstttt. Pstttttttttt!"

"What, Marius!"

"I need something."

"What exactly do you need?"

"I need a puppy!"

"Why do you need a puppy, Marius?" I giggled silently at his outrageous request.

"I just do! I get lonely you know."

"Marius, you don't need a puppy." I sat up and crossed my arms.

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes!"

"Marius, I can't get you a puppy."

"Why not!"

"Because I don't even know where to find a puppy!" He leaned over and put his hand over my ear again.

"There's a puppy in the washroom."

"I can assure you that there is no puppy in the washroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I still need one though."

"I'm sure you do."

"I do, or I might die."

"Yeah Marius, your gonna die because you didn't get a puppy."

"I'm gonna name my puppy Patria."

"Are you now?"

"Yeap, She will be the heart of the Revolution!"

"Will she now?

"Yes! But we will have to keep her away from Enjolras. Can't have him hurting my puppy."

"Okay Marius, whatever you want."

"I'm tired." He yawned and closed his eyes again, still faintly babbling about his puppy. I swear, if he was always like this I would have probably killed him already. His breaths turned softer and he slowly dozed off. _Finally. _I pulled myself off his bed and let Joly back in, who had obviously been listening the whole time.

"A puppy huh?" I slapped his arm and walked downstairs, still making sure to hold on to the guardrails. My entire body ached, but I didn't let anyone know. Marius was in need of a lot more help than me. I sit down at a table in between Enjolras—whose head was stuck in a law book—and Gavroche. Gavroche handed me a portion of the bread he had been nibbling on and I took it willingly. Even though the chair was hard, I still found myself drifting off into sleep, and wondering what the next day would hold.

**So yeahhh I thought since all of my chapters have been pretty serious lately I would give you one with Marius all loopy so I hope you enjoyed it because the next one (coming in a few hours) isn't gonna be all happy like this one. So please Review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Cosette's Apprehensions

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

I awoke with Gavroche viciously shaking my arm.

"Eponine! Eponine!"

"What?" I can barely keep my eyes open, and truthfully I'm a bit irritated with so many people demanding things of me.

"Monsieur Marius is awake." With a grumble I slowly sat up from my chair and dragged my feet behind me. When I reached the top of the steps I could faintly hear him struggling to hold back a scream. He was in agony. My pace quickened and I ran into the room, to see him laying on his side holding his stomach. Joly and Enjolras were there trying to calm him down and lessen the aching, with no luck. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, he looked miserable but even in his condition he still acknowledged that I was there.

" 'Ponine."

"I'm here." I pulled my fingers through his thick hair. He placed my hand in his and breathed heavily though his teeth, trying to stop the throbbing or at least get his mind off of it.

"Oh Gosh." Marius curled his body together and held his breath. I feel so horrible for him; I've never seen him in so much pain. He began coughing and choking violently, attempting to cover but failing sorely.

"Enjolras, go get him a bucket or a pan or something!"

"He has a stab wound not the flu!" I yelled in his direction, why would he need a bucket?

"He has abdominal trauma!" What the heck is that? I was tempted to ask but stopped. There were more important things to do that ask questions. Marius still lay there coughing into the crook of his arm. Thankfully Enjolras came at a perfect time with the bucket, which Marius grabbed so quickly it nearly hit me in the head. He gasped for air in between each cough, and if I sounded anything like he did who can blame him for thinking I was dying. I guess I'm better now, but definitely not feeling particularly "well". Marius groaned and began throwing up in the bucket.

"I'm outta here!" Gavroche said as he ran out the door. "Feel better Monsieur!"

Marius continued to vomit in the bucket while holding his stomach, his face with a sheet of sweat and his body quivering. I don't know exactly what to do other than sit there and rub his back in an attempt to comfort him, which I probably wasn't doing a very good job at. Finally, he stopped and fell back into his abode of pillows. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he grabbed my hand again in his. I gave a weak smile, as I looked down at him in his decrepit condition. If only I could do something to help him.

"Here Enjolras, take this." Joly handed him the bucket and he grimaced.

"Why me?"

"Because _you _don't have any medical training and this is the only way you can help right now without being in the way."

"What about her?" he gestured toward me as he tried to avoid the bucket.

"Eponine needs to stay with Marius, she's the most comfort he has right now." Enjolras scoffed and walked out of the room with his arm out holding the bucket.

For a revolutionary leader, I was surprised at the way he responded. It would be much more gruesome at the barricade. Marius' breathing softened and his grip on my hand was much looser. I could tell he was slowly calming down, but the pain didn't seem to dissolve as quickly. I took my other hand and grabbed a wet towel, then gently wiped his forehead off. He sighed in content and closed his eyes as if to go to sleep. Its good to know that he's finally relaxing after that whole scene.

"I can give him a little more pain medication when he wakes up, but it's to soon right now." I nodded and looked back down at Marius how had already dozed off.

"But don't give him that stuff that makes him so irritating I want to pull my hair out." Joly chuckled and pulled a little bottle out of his bag.

"I think we learned that he doesn't take that stuff to well. Give him this in about an hour, or when he wakes up."

He placed a small white pill in the hand that wasn't in Marius's possession and stood up from his chair.

"Waters on the table."

"Joly," he turned stopped and turned back around. "Thanks, for everything."

"It's not a problem Eponine, I'll send Enjolras back up with the bucket soon."

I laughed a little and agreed, making sure to be quiet so I didn't wake Marius.

"Okay." Joly rotated back and lightly shut the door behind him. My eyes immediately went back down toward Marius. Honestly, he's never looked so horrible, except for maybe when he was "dead" but now you can see the pain, and I can tell how much he is suffering.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I whispered as I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his. He stirred in his sleep, but thankfully didn't wake up. I'm not exactly the best at playing nurse. Slowly, I felt myself drift off next to him. I guess its okay to rest for a couple hours.

~..0..~

" 'Ponine." I could barely hear his voice through my clouded mind.

"Marius?" His forehead was once again coated in a sheet of sweat, and he could barely speak. I jumped up from the bed and grabbed the pill and water off of the nightstand.

"Here," He nodded and took it in his hands. I'm beginning to think he doesn't even remember any of his comedic act from earlier, if he had I have a feeling he wouldn't be as willing to take more medication. Marius popped the pill in his mouth and guzzled the water down until it was completely empty.

"Thank you." I smiled and took the glass from his hands.

"I'm gonna get you another cold towel for your head." He nodded and closed his heavy eyelids as I went to the washroom. After looking around for a while I noticed there was a small basket filled with white hand towels in the corner. I poured some cold water on one of the towels over the tub, and then wrung it out so it wouldn't drip. When I got back into the bedroom Marius was holding his stomach again. His face was scrunched up and his breaths were heavy.

"Are you alright?!" Panicking, I ran over to the side of the bed and dabbed the towel on his head. He tried to speak, but his voice was ceased with a coughing attack.

"Do you need the bucket?" Marius shook his head in disapproval, and began to calm down. I touched his forehead with the back of my hand to see if his fever had gone down any. Much to my dismay it seems to have risen, but what do I know? I'm not a doctor. The pain seemed to lessen and Marius leaned back on my arm as I sat on the side of the bed. There was a feint knock on the door and I carefully got up to open it, looking back to make sure Marius was still all right. When my hand reached the doorknob I silently turned it, only to see a blur of blonde curls roll past my face.

"Marius!" The mademoiselle knelt down beside the bed and put his hand in her perfect unscarred palms. She reached in a small bag of hers and pulled out a few Sous and throwing them at me.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She was very genuine, and obviously way too innocent to mean me any harm or make me feel inferior, but somehow she did. I could feel the anger rise up inside of me. Or was it jealousy? She pressed her pink lips against his and sat there stroking his hair. I took a step forward to give her a piece of my mind, but a strong arm held me back. I turned around to see Enjolras holding me back from making a mistake I would most certainly regret. He pulled me out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Ey! What was that for?"

"Trust me 'Ponine you didn't want to do that." I jerked my arm away and grumbled as I stomped down the stairs. I know he's right, but I don't have to admit it.

~..0..~

**Marius's POV**

I awoke expecting to see Eponine by my side, holding my hand in hers. My vision is blurred but I can still make out my surroundings. 'Ponine's smooth fingers ran across the side of my face and I took her hand in mine, only to notice her once olive skin tone was now pale and exceptionally pure, and her dark hair was golden and in perfect soft spirals.

"Its alright Marius, I'm here now you don't need to worry."

"Cosette?"

**Well there ya have it. I hope it was enjoyable! Please follow and Review! As I'm sure you can guess, there will be some **_**interesting**_** conversations in the next chapter so expect one soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Wound Without Healing

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

**Marius's POV**

How can this be? I haven't even thought of Cosette since…well since Eponine. How could I?

"Are you alright?" Her soft voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Umm…yes."

She placed her cold hand on my cheek.

"My gosh Marius you're burning up!" I took her wrist in mine and pulled it off of my face, I'm still in shock and honestly a bit confused.

"What's wrong Marius? You're acting a bit odd."

"There's nothing wrong, just in pain that's all." That was a lie. Sure, I am in agony but that's not why I'm acting "odd" as she put it. I can't let her know just yet what's actually bothering me; I'm not exactly sure myself. It was so clear before.

"There has to be something wrong Marius! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Umm…of course, you have to understand, Cosette, I'm still a bit disoriented." She giggled and a smile flashed across her face.

"Yes I'm well aware." Her fingers entwined with mine sending a shiver through my body. Was it a good feeling or a bad one? I looked over at Cosette, taking in her whole appearance, her blonde curly hair, pale skin and rosy cheeks, and bright blue eyes that were filled with ecstasy. She is beautiful yes, but not the way Eponine is. Her deep brown eyes reflect sorrow, but yet they seem more desirable. I can't help but think it was my foolish actions that forced those eyes to hold such despair; I wont make that mistake again.

"Cosette, I…"

"Wait! Before you say anything, I convinced my father to let us stay so I could take care of you. We never have to be apart again, Marius." She pressed her lips against mine and softly kissed me, I moved back and she stared at me in awe.

"What?"

"I can't do this, Cosette. I can't be with you."

"Why not? Did something happen?" As if on cue Eponine walked into the room. Holding out a small plate with bread and a glass of water.

"Bonjour Monsieur, feeling better?" Cosette got up quickly and took the plate out of Eponine's hands.

"He's fine, thank you." Eponine nodded her head and turned from the room shutting the door that was being carefully watched by Cosette's suspicious eyes

"What was that, Marius?"

"What?"

"Your face, when she walked in what was it? Is she the reason you're giving me the cold shoulder?"

"No, I..um-"

"Then what is it?" There was a long delay before I could answer. What should I say to her? I have to tell her the truth.

"I love her, Cosette, I'm sorry." Her wide eyes stared at me with confusion and hurt. She put her head down and I thought I saw a tear drop.

"Oh…" Was all she managed to say.

"_Great, When am I going to stop causing people so much pain?"_

"Cosette—"

She released my hand from her grasp and slowly stood up.

"Cosette—"

"I understand, Monsieur. I hope you get to feeling better soon."

"Let me explain, I…."

"You don't have to, it's alright." Cosette walked out of the door, wiping her eyes as she went. I feel all of the guilt resting upon my shoulders. Each tear that drops adds to the weight.

~..0..~

**Eponine's POV**

I can hear footsteps going softly, but quickly down the stairs I'm assuming they belong to Cosette. She whizzes past the whole gang of people, clearly crying but trying to pull herself together. I try not to look but turn to see the pair of blue eyes that were once again filled with tears, reminding me of how often I saw them in this state when we were children. She pulled out a letter and placed it in my hand.

"Could you give this to him?" I nodded and watched as her golden hair flung around and she walked out of the café still silently sobbing.

"_Did he tell her? Of course he did why else would she react that way? She looked awfully upset."_

I opened up the letter, curious to see what words of love it contained this time.

_Marius,_

_ When the news came to me that you had nearly died, my heart sank. I have thought about you every moment we have been apart, and I hope you have as well. My love for you has not diminished, nor will it ever. The first time our eyes connected, we fell in love and forever more will be. I hope this letter can be your comfort through these hard times and times to come when I cannot be with you, but soon Marius, nothing will be able to part us._

_Your love,_

_Cosette_

Why would she want to still give this to him? Why even care anymore? Well, I guess that never stopped me. I began on my way up the stairs to check on Marius, hoping that he was still all right and not in to much pain. When I open the door I see him somewhat sitting up and holding his head.

"Marius?" I looked at him with concerned eyes. He offered up a weak smile and I walked over pulling him into a gentle embrace. His soft breaths hit my neck sending a shiver down my spine. I still can't believe that I'm here with him; it's like a dream. I pull back and place my hand on his feverish cheek. I can't imagine thinking what's going through his head. He could be sitting here with Cosette, but he chose me. Does he regret it? I guess my thoughts aren't as well hidden as I thought they were.

"Don't worry about it, Eponine, my affections go towards you." I smiled and he pressed his lips against mine. We sat there for a moment still holding on to each other's regards, careful not to take them for granted. Each moment we have together is another one to be thankful for. He let out a moan and fell back holding his stomach nearly screaming in agony.

"Marius!" His breaths became heavy and he held on to the sheet with his other hand. I noticed the face that had finally had some color lost it all in an instant. I jumped up from the bed and ran to the top of the stairs.

"Joly," No answer "Joly!" Enjolras swiftly turned the corner eyes wide with Gavroche trailing behind him

"What is it?"

"Its Marius! Where's Joly?!"

"He retired to his flat for the night." Oh great, how am I supposed to help Marius if the doctor isn't present? Without thinking, I found myself running out of the café toward Joly's home. The amount of exertion made my lungs weak and I began to cough violently as I ran, but I don't care Marius is the one who needs help not me. My ribs ache and the wound on my cheek stings in the bitter air. The only way to get to his flat in enough time is to take the alleyways, a shortcut to say the least. I turn toward the dark passage and continue on my way, but my pace slows and my body twinges. I can't stop, not now. I can see the light from the streets and a morsel of hope rises up inside of me. I'm close. That's when I hear their voices. The Patron Minette, my father's gang. The only thing to do is to sink down into the shadows and disappear while I listen to their raspy voices cut through the wind. I stay silent, in hopes that they will overlook me, but the Patron Minette doesn't overlook the embodiment of France. And just as France wont go overlooked as the days dissolve till the revolution, neither will I.

**Hey! So, sorry it took me so long to update…I was pretty much at parties all weekend and then I had homework so yeah! I hope you liked it and please Review! I loveeee Reviews(:**


	16. Chapter 16: Passing Gleams

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters I am writing about.**

Chapter 16

Please, please don't see me. I can hear them inching in nearer, making it feel as though I'm even more trapped than I already am. I move my legs in closer to me, pressing my knees up against my chest in an attempt to sink further into the shadows that keep me concealed, offering me my only protection. Joly's flat isn't too far from here, but there aren't any places near enough for me to run for safety. Nothing but a series of alleyways, connecting to streets that are only occupied by those who live on them. The Patron Minette enters the strip in which I hide; and for a moment, I actually believe they didn't see me.

"What have we here?" My father stops in his steps and turns around, now facing me. I attempt to cover my face in order to prevent any unnecessary beatings.

"It's your brat Eponine don't'cha know yer own kid." Brujon so kindly adds to the conversation. Great, I'm screwed.

"Eponine! Haven't seen you in awhile! Where ya been?" He forcefully lifts me up with his strong rough arms.

"Around." I see a tall well-built shadow behind the group and a small amount of light flashes, allowing me to see the wide grin across the figures face. Montparnasse. He cannot be happy with me, but I'm not in any mood to be harassed by him.

"We'll spare ya a beatin' for now, but we need yer help in a scandal, need someone to watch out for the law 'nd take the blame if we get caught."

I know I should take this offer, but something inside of me feels wrong. The usual sickening aroma of these men is accentuated, and their impure thoughts radiated all around me. As soon as I could, I was going to make a run for it. These men would show no mercy, the thought itself sends frightening chill through my body. I began to walk forward, behind my father and the rest of his crew; but the shadow still remains, watching my every move and walking too close behind for comfort. A grotesque hand reaches toward my hip and I wince. Before I know it, the hand has moved up to my torso, purposefully inflicting pain on my broken ribs, but I don't fight it. Trying to remain calm and not tense up I continue to walk forward. I can feel its hand relax a bit more.

"_Now." _I swiftly jerk away and knee the figure in the groin as hard as I possibly can and ran. The whole group began chasing after me leaving their "fallen warrior" behind. But I have an advantage. My knowledge of these streets enables me to create a mental map, creating an easy escape from the imminent beating I should receive had I not run. Running. Still running, away from the evil that lurks behind but I begin to weaken, and the map that was once so clear begins to fade. The embodiment of France begins to fall, and begins to search for a closer retreat. I stumble over my feet and land on my side behind another wall.

"Ya give up? Is that the best ya got?"

I can see them now, all caught up with me. They surround, each seemingly more intimidating than the last. The threats are thrown out towards me and I brace myself as my time drifts away with each beating. Each strike I take to my face, each stabbing pain that exerts through my body, each foot that makes contact with my weak stomach drags out. And each minute is another that Marius will suffer with me. Maybe I could take it, if I knew he was all right, but I had failed my mission to retrieve the help he needed. I can feel a piece of cold metal make slight contact, delicately opening the skin on the side of my arm. Slowly and painfully as the blood drops, I come back to reality only to hear my own screams. The more I resist, the more it hurts. Cold wet tears slide down my face and drop onto my arm, causing it to burn with fury. The little breaths I had left escaped my lungs, and I attempt to catch them, to find they have drifted to far away for my reach. They finally stop, leaving me within an inch of my life, curled up in a ball without any sense of protection or safety. It is dark, but I cannot tell if I am only seeing the inside of my eyelids or what surrounds me is pure obscurity. I assume the former, but almost hope for the latter. I want to live, but not like this. I'm tired of running of hurting and having to feel the brute end of France. If not for Marius, I would have given up long ago. I feel a small piece of paper next to me and reach for it confused, I open it up. My eyes cannot see what is on it, but my fingers can feel the rough wrinkles and wet blood on the outside. Then, I remember, Cosette. The girl whom I grew up knowing to be nothing but a shadow in my world of light, who swept the floor I walked on. How did this happen? How did my life go from being so blissful to being so dark with leaving me with only small ray of light that was now fading? I had never known such sorrow when I was a child; I just brushed it off as another problem I would never encounter in my life. My perfect life, in which she had suffered through. I owe it to her to deliver the message to my beloved Marius, but it is too late.

"I'm so sorry." My whispers of utter regret dissolve into the wind, left to be forgotten and unheard. Words not given the chance to have any impact on those whom they were directed towards. They will remain only known by the lips that formed them and the ears of God that are always open to listen to cries of forgiveness, even from an outcast unworthy it. Forgiveness, the object of every man's desires but only obtained when asked. If only I deserved it.

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: Preliminary Gaieties

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters that I am writing about.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

**Enjolras's POV**

I slaved over a now unconscious Marius in an attempt to help him as much as possible. My thoughts drifted off filling my mind with questions, mostly about Eponine. Surely she should be back with Joly by now? Had something happened to her? I immediately shook off the chilling thought and focused once again on Marius, who began mumbling and thrashing. Dreary eyes shot open in a panic, and Marius felt around him.

"Where's Eponine!?" The tone in his voice was shaky but in some way firm as well.

"She ran off to get help..."

"And you let her go by herself? You fool!" He tried to get out of the bed but recoiled in agony, beads of sweat covering his forehead. He was right though, I was a fool letting her go off by herself and guilt overwhelmed me. If something had happened to her, it would be my fault.

"I'll go find her. Feuilly, take care of this." I gestured toward Marius who was doubled over and breathing heavily through his teeth. As quickly as possible, I ran out of the café in the direction of Joly's flat. The heavy rain around me lifted up the stenches that were clinging to the cobblestones. Eponine was nowhere in sight, but I was going the wrong way. She wouldn't have taken the safe path; the girl is like a magnet for trouble. I turned into a dark alley, where the moans of hungry stomachs filled the air, and the cries of the poor assaulted my ears. How am I supposed to know if Eponine is here? I continue on my way down toward Joly's flat, taking all the dangerous alleyways I knew Eponine frequented. As I pass the crowds women who have lost all hope approach me, desperate to spend one night in the arms of a stranger for a few sous. I can't help but wonder if Eponine would be in this position, had she not found Marius. My body's tension lessens when the light from the street shines through the dark abyss. Considering I didn't see Eponine in the midst of all those sorrowful people, my worries ease up as well. The cries around me begin to blur together, but one in particular stands out. As I walk toward the feint cries my fears are ensured, they do indeed belong to the young girl whom Marius cares for so much. The girl who would risk anything to save the life of another. Her frail body is curled up in a fetal position and her harsh breathing suggests she stifles a scream from the amount of agony that surmounts her.

"Eponine?"

Her head shot up and she jerked back, only causing herself more pain.

"Please, Monsieur, leave me be." The begging tone in her voice brought me to realize she assumed my intentions were different than they were, and maybe that I was a different person all together. I took another step forward and knelt down beside her feeble quivering body.

"Its alright Eponine, I'm not going to hurt you." The dirt on her cheeks had streaked from the tears she wept and I could see the blood dripping from an open wound on her arm.

"Enjolras?" A reassuring smile appeared on my face and she looked at me with an unsteady expression. I'm almost positive she will pass out within a few seconds. I scoop her up in my arms and she lets out a moan of pain. Her body shakes in the cold air and each breath I hear is far to spaced out from the others. Eventually, she stopped moving altogether and I put my head down to make sure she wasn't dead. Joly's flat was in sight, that was reassuring. My pace quickened and I knocked forcefully on the door. Within a moment's time, Joly opened it with the evidence of lack of sleep painted across his face. He looked down at Eponine and went into the other room grabbing his medical tools.

"Place her right there." He gestured towards a couch sitting near a fireplace, and I carefully set her down.

I could hear Joly mumble under his breath as he inspected the newly formed bruises.

"When will she stop getting into trouble!?I swear this girl asks for it, she's going to get herself killed."

"I need to get back to the café, Marius is there sick again." Joly raised his eyebrows, but didn't look up.

"Figures, I got my work cut out for me, I'll be there with Eponine as soon as I can." I grabbed my coat and went out the door in the direction of the Musain, wondering when I will get a break. The door swung open and Gavroche came running out, bombarding me with questions.

"Is she alright? Where is she? Can I see her? Why isn't she with you? Where's Joly?"

"Whoa slow down… I will explain everything later." He nodded and I made my way up the stairs to Marius's room. His eyes shot open when the door creaked and he turned his head to look at me.

"Well?" A look of concern was plastered on his face as usual. I'm beginning to think his trepidation is permanent.

" I found her in the alleys on my way to Joly's flat. She with him now."

"Is she alright?"

"She's umm… been better." I feel weird not telling him the full truth but if I did, the lovesick fool would hop out of his bed in a frenzy, trip over something, and rip his stiches.

"What do you mean Enjolras? What part are you leaving out?" Guess the longing look of apprehension wasn't permanent, in this instance; it was quickly replaced with antagonism and perplexity.

"She's with Joly and they will be here soon, so quit worrying." His eyes narrowed and he leaned back down somewhat accepting my half of the truth response. I myself wasn't sure if she was all right or not.

**Eponine's POV **

_Where am I? _

I look up to see Joly next to me applying bandages and some kind of ointment to my wounds. Each touch of skin that makes contact to my ribs brings on pain.

"How…how did I get here?" My voice was barely audible but he heard me just the same.

"Enjolras brought you."

Enjolras? Right, now I remember. He found me in the streets. What a sight I must have been, trembling in the shadows.

"What about Marius? How is he?"

"I'm not sure yet, been a little occupied with you lately."

"You need to help him! Not me, I'm fine." I jumped up off of the couch and winced a little before I fell back down again, extremely light headed. He scoffed a little and placed a small pillow behind my head.

"First, mademoiselle, I must attend to your injuries."

"No need for the formalities, I'm no lady." I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling in defeat. He merely shook his head and continued dressing my wounds with the musty yellow substance.

Time seemed to slow down just to spite me, and Joly wasn't helping much by refusing to tend to Marius before finishing with me. The beating wasn't that hard, but combined with the grievances I still had from the previous lashing, it was much worse. My worrying wasn't helping the circumstances. I might as well get on with it and accept the fact that I placed myself into a self-imposed state of misery. Finally, he finished and picked me up while I resisted. I hate being carried by people; I can't run away if they're my transportation.

"I'm going over there now, don't worry Eponine, I'm sure he's fine."

He had his bag on his shoulder and began walking out of the tiny home.

"You can put me down ya know."

"You want to walk?" I nodded, but I'm not exactly sure if I can. He raised his eyebrows and put me down and I leaned against him just in case. We both walked at my pace, which was slow but getting us there. All I can think about is Marius, as usual.

"Wait!" I exclaimed directing Joly toward the alley I had laid in. He walked with me and nearly tripped trying to pull myself down, my fingers fumbled around until they found the object of their desire. I picked up the small crumpled piece of paper and looked at it as my heart ached with each word. Marius must still have some feelings for her, and this letter could change everything. Joly looked down at me sympathetically and offered a hand to pull me back up. I accepted and with his assistance, made my way to the Musain. Each step brought more on pain, but it also got me closer. When we arrived, my pace quickened and I used my surroundings to get up the stairs. Every joint burned and I tripped a couple times, but I had to get to him. I can hear Joly telling me to slow down but I don't listen; besides I hate it when people try to control me. I burst through the door and stumble over a chair, falling into Enjolras who looks at me in shock.

"Ep…Eponine!" He barely caught me and held on to the crooks of my arms. Marius's head turned and he looked over at me. I could see it. The suffering was there, in his eyes, suppressed in his expression as he attempted to cover up the unbearable agony.

" 'Ponine!" Enjolras helped me over to him and we embraced, he held me in his arms gently stroking the back of my head.

"Here," I said pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket and placing it in his hands. "It's from Cosette."

His eyes widened, and he looked at the bloodstained letter, then back at me and set it down beside him.

"I can read it later." I hadn't noticed Joly coming in, until he put his hand on my shoulder and I moved aside, letting him in to help Marius. He found that the stiches had opened up slightly and his fever had risen. Two "easily fixed problems" as he put it. Taking out a needle, Joly began stitching up Marius as he grimaced with each puncture. He held my hand in his and didn't let go, not since I had returned. Before I knew it, everyone had left the room and it was just he and I.

"What happened to you Eponine?" He looked down at my newly formed bruises and cuts.

"It's nothing Marius, just the Patron Minette but they wont bother me anymore."

"What did they do Eponine?"

"Nothing, just a beating that's all." He scowled and tightened his grasp on my hand his grimace looked like he was going to push it further, but he knew I wouldn't tell him any more.

"Are you alright?" I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine." He reluctantly nodded and pulled me into his arms once again. I looked down to see the letter still beside him, untouched. Had he really stopped caring for Cosette? No, that's impossible. He couldn't just forget her. I pulled away and he looked at me with those blue eyes. To my surprise, he pressed his lips firmly and passionately against mine and held my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you Eponine."

"Truly, Monsieur?"

"With all I am."

**Well I hope you liked it! This one was a little bit longer but I didn't want to separate it into two different ones. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh yeah and sorry about not updating in a while… I got sick and had make-up work from school and tests so yeah you see where this is going… but anyways I'm back and I'm going to try to post again tomorrow! And for all of those who were wondering the story is definitely not over. **


	18. Chapter 18: Another Step Backwards

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables**

Chapter 18

There he was, still remaining by my side, his arm wrapped around my torso. I leaned over and cupped my hand over his cheek. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"G'morning, monsieur."

"Good morning, Eponine." Marius's voice was scratchy and had sleep written all over it, yet it seemed irresistible. I giggled slightly before he took my chin and moved my head towards him. Our lips entwined, both with smiles tugging at the sides. In the corner of my eye, I caught something setting on the nightstand. The off-white color and wrinkled corners speckled with blood made me remember. It was the letter Cosette had told me to give Marius. He had opened it, probably while I was sleeping. With this knowledge, I began to feel resistance in his grasp that didn't seem to be there before. Before I knew it, I was pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me with those eyes again

"Nothing." I lay there, letting my head rest in my palm as I looked down and studied the threadbare patches on the sheets.

"Hey," Marius lifted my chin and met my eyes to his "There's something wrong 'Ponine, what is it?"

"Its nothing." I involuntarily let my eyes drift towards the nightstand and lock on the words of love written delicately on the paper. He maneuvered himself around and picked it up.

"Eponine—"

"No, Marius, its fine."

"No its not, I just read it that's all it doesn't change anything, Eponine."

All I could do was turn my attention back towards the sheets.

"Eponine," I looked back up at him. Honestly I don't know what to think right now, does he still have feelings for her? "It doesn't change anything." He pulled me in for another kiss, but I resisted. I can't let it go and just forget it ever happened.

"Why did you have to read it so secretively? While I was sleeping? While you were spending time with me?"

"Eponine I didn't kno—"

"Of course you didn't, because you didn't think about it, Marius, you didn't think about how it could affect me."

"I didn't know it would!"

"Well it did! Why do you have to be so blind, Marius!?"

"I guess everything I do is just wrong then!"

"I never said that!"

"It was strongly implied!"

"It was strongly assumed, Marius, there's a difference!"

"All I did was read the letter _you _gave me!"

"I may have given it to you, but _she_ wrote it!"

"So? Why does it matter, 'Ponine?"

"Because it…it just does!"

"You overreacting, Eponine! It's not like I slept with her!" Tears filled my eyes at his harsh words that came out with so much venom and sent daggers through my chest. He was yelling now, gosh I hate it when he yells, especially when he yells at me.

"How could you even say such a thing?"

"Because you're acting as though I did!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"I'm not yelling, were having a heated discussion!"

"Pshh...heated discussion! What are we, twelve?"

"One of us is acting as thought we are!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you acting like this, Eponine?"

"Why were you so secretive? Why did you have to read it while I was sleeping beside you? I love you, Marius, but sometimes I feel like you still love her!"

"Well maybe I do!"

Those were the words. The words that made everything crumble. In this moment, my heart developed a void. I knew it all along, but hearing him say it was different. Hearing him admit it ripped me apart. He just sat there and stared at me, watching the tears stream down my face. Before he could say anything else I ran out of the room, stopping when I reached the outside of the Musain. In that moment I completely fell apart, not even trying to control my sobs. My fingers ran through my hair with each gasp, and each tear. I leaned down against the wall and buried my face in my hands. I finally had him, had everything I ever wanted. I was loved, but it didn't last. I'm not meant to be happy. All I'm good for is drowning in my own sorrows. Wallowing. When my sobs finally ceased and all that was left was emptiness.

_One more day all on my own, one more day with him not caring; what a life I might have known, but he never saw me there._

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Send a review and tell me what you think! They're very encouraging(:**


	19. Chapter 19: A Merry end to Mirth

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters I am writing about.**

Chapter 19

I stayed there out in the cold, wallowing in my sorrows. Pathetic. That's all I was. To think that a man such a Marius could ever love me was ignorant. I was dreaming. The minute Cosette came back, I knew it was different. His love for her had not been penetrated. He lied to me. As I cradled my head in my hands, I began to cry again. My life is not meant to be happy. I'm supposed to be miserable. The past few weeks were just one big lie, I was only a distraction to him. He used me to try and forget her, and I was blissfully unaware. But he still cared about her, and who could blame him. That's when the doors flung open, and the merry voices of the Les Amis filled the air. Marius stumbled out of the café and looked around in the darkness, but I had myself well concealed in the shadows.

"Eponine? Eponine!" He began to walk again, if that's even considered walking. More like tripping over your own feet.

"What do you want Marius?" His eyes began searching the dark again, and I walked closer to him to make it easier. This better be good.

"I'm sorry Eponine, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't think it would matter."

"How could it not matter Marius? Was it true?"

"Eponine—"

"Was it true?"

"Yes." Another tear threatened to drop, but I made a conscious effort not to let it.

"How could you? How could you say those things to me Marius? You know what I've been through!"

"I know Eponine, I wasn't thinking!"

"Clearly! You never think about how your words could affect me!"

"Why do you have to be so sensitive towards them?!They're just words Eponine!"

"Yes, but behind words are meanings!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"I never said you didn't!"

"Why are you acting like this 'Ponine? Huh? You're being ignorant!"

"Did you come out here to apologize or make me feel worse?"

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have come out here at all!"

"I'm beginning to wish you hadn't!"

"You know, now I see it."

"See what _monsieur_?" he scoffed

"You really are a Thenardier, and here I was thinking you were different. Maybe you should just go back to him and your ex-lover Montparnasse, maybe _they _could handle you." The delicate tear that had been so cautiously forming dropped and slid down my face. I can't tell if its anger, or sorrow that rises up in me, but either way I spit in his face.

"How dare you!" I yelled, not even trying to contain the tears that now steadily streamed down my cheeks. "They beat me! They're abusive! Everyday I'm with them I fear for myself, and wonder if they would someday beat me to death! How could you compare me to him?!How could you say I should go back to Montparnasse after what he threatened to do?! How?!"

Marius stood there; the solemn expression on his face hadn't budged. He stood before me, in the way Montparnasse had. But I saw the regret in his eyes. I lifted up my hand and slapped him across the face.

"I hate you Marius! You're no better than them! Get out of my life, I never want to see you again!" I turned and left him there; never looking back for fear that I would change my mind. I stumbled down and fell on my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Nothing was left, no more light. He tore me apart, and each tear stood for the pain he had caused. My head began to ache from the cries that hadn't ceased. Its as if my entire world crumbled. I will never forgive him for that. I can never look at him, much less love him the same again. But something inside of me still yearns for his company. To feel his warmth beside me, and his arm wrapped around my waist. For the last time, I let myself imagine a better life. One without sorrow and pain, the life that the revolutionaries fight for. The life I don't deserve. And the life I will never get.

**Marius's POV**

I don't know why I said what I said, but I did. She will never forgive me. I was obstinate and careless with my words, and I let her walk away. Eponine slipped from my fingers, and I will never get her back. She slapped my face that, she had already spat upon, and blatantly expressed her hate towards me. Yet, I deserved every last bit. Every insult, every slap, every drop of hate that came from her. And I had caused even more pain than I thought imaginable. She_ hates_ me.

"_What have I done?"_

I began to hurry over towards the small sunken down figure that was crouched down above the cobblestones. The only thing I could do was beg for forgiveness.

"Eponine." I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, resuming in her silent sobs.

"Please Marius, don't mock me now. It's hard enough without you making it worse. Just go away." Her cries did not cease, but instead became more powerful.

"I didn't mean it Eponine. I was mad, and as you so often remind me, I wasn't thinking. Please 'Ponine, forgive me?"

"I..I can't." And how could she? I was brutal towards her.

"Please Eponine, I love you too much to let you go."

"I don't," My eyes widened. "I can't." That was the response that I dreaded hearing. I had completely overreacted towards her, and I've never felt guiltier in my life. Since I was still stressing about the whole Cosette thing, her questions were extremely unnerving. Not only had I yelled at her, but I also compared her to her father, and told her to go back to the man that endeavored to take her purity away.

"I know. This is all my fault, and I will forever regret my words towards you." My response finally came out, but it was irresolute. I began to walk back inside; my stomach was churning not only from the recent events, as well as the stab wound. In the corner of my eye, I caught Eponine still sobbing under the stars, bent over her knees and holding her face in her palms. The regret was overwhelming, so much so that I nearly fell over myself; but somehow, I managed to stay upright. My feet stopped, and the cries seemed to become more pungent. I turned around and walked back towards Eponine. How could I just leave her there? I couldn't. I'm not going back inside without her.

"Eponine, please at least come inside."

"I'm not going anywhere with you monsieur."

" I know 'Ponine, I hurt you, and I am terribly sorry. But please, please come inside."

"I don't want to." She was a terribly intractable girl, and therefore would budge. What did I expect? Her to run back into my arms, and kiss me underneath the stars? No. This was reality, and this was also Eponine; she would not give in that easily.

"Eponine, I've never been more sorry for something I have said I my whole lifetime, I was stupid, and I didn't think before I said that. It wasn't true, there's nothing more that I would want, than you to stay here with me. Please."

"How am I supposed to forgive you for that? It's not that easy Marius."

"I know, but I'm willing to try." She looked exhausted, her eyebrows knitted, and the expression on her face became very desolate.

Eponine reached forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me the embrace that I had been longing for. I stroked her long hair as she wept in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry 'Ponine." She tightened her grasp around me.

"It won't be the same Marius." I nodded, unhappy that we couldn't just carry on, but accepting the fact that she had somewhat forgiven me. We stood there for a while, holding each other in the cold night air. I was still in pain, but it wasn't as noticeable now that Eponine was mine again. I never thought this could happen. I was always so sure of my love for Cosette but yet, when she came to visit me, I didn't feel the same amount of elation. When Eponine handed me the letter that she had written, I had no intentions of reading it quite yet. The curiosity of what it withheld began to eat away at me, and I couldn't help but open it. Her words made me feel uncomfortable, but almost in a good way, and I couldn't help the fact that some of my previous feelings for her began to resurface. But then I looked down at Eponine. Unique with her own type of beauty, and somehow, her words felt more genuine to me. In order to reassure myself, I had shown as much affection to Eponine as possible. It worked until she saw the letter I had so sloppily thrown out on the nightstand. Its no wonder she felt as though she couldn't trust me anymore.

I pushed away my inner thoughts and relished in the moment holding her tightly in my arms, not daring to let Eponine go for fear of losing her. She loosened her grasp and looked up at me with her damp, dark eyes. The tears that had streaked the dirt on her cheeks shone in the moonlight, and her nose was slightly red from the cold night air.

" I wish I could take it back 'Ponine." She looked me straight in the eyes with more intensity filling her eyes than I have ever seen.

"That's the problem, you can't." Her response was flat and the sorrowful tone in her voice remained unconcealed. All I could do was nod in agreement. Eponine let another tear drop before burying her head into my shoulder again. She only let a few tears escape as she stood with a sullen expression and lightly held onto my shirt. I couldn't help but assume that she wasn't as content to be with me as I with her. Amidst my thoughts, I didn't realize how cold it was until I felt her shiver. Our clothes were hardly presentable for this type of weather, or any for that matter. I was in a thin white shirt and dark blue trousers, while all she had on was a wrapping over her chest, and a threadbare skirt.

"We should probably go inside before we both catch death out here." I wrapped my arm around her quivering body and we both made our way over to the Musain, where the men waited in anticipation to see what got me stumbling out of bed. There were three people left in the building. Grantaire; who had spent his night fraternizing with a bottle of brandy, Joly; Who was leaning over a medical book and taking notes on a separate sheet of paper he had set aside, and Enjolras; Who had one of his law books out, taking notes on the direct page, and writing _unjust _in the margins while he shook his head in disbelief and utter frustration. All eyes pinned on Eponine and I as she walked, and I somewhat fell into the room.

"Is all forgiven?" Grantaire yelled in his slurred speech from the corner, throwing his hands in the air and lifting up his bottle with them.

"Not quite."

Eponine shot me a glance but who could blame her. I guess she didn't really feel like arguing with me right now, considering she walked passed us and went quietly, but swiftly upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Enjolras looked up from his book and stared at me in a convicting manner. I stumbled over to the nearest chair beside him and sat down.

"We had a fight… I said something I shouldn't have. She has every right to be angry with me."

"What could you possibly have said to her to make her that mad?" Enjolras closed his book and glared at me.

"Its not really worth repeating…"

"It must have been pretty bad then!" Grantaire was shouting in the corner, load enough for Eponine to hear upstairs.

"Was it a confession Marius? Those never end well." Joly added his opinions to the conversation as he momentarily looked up from his book.

"No, it wasn't. Truly, it's none of your concern."

Grantaire let out a large laugh and banged his fist on the table, slinging brandy all over the place, particularly in Enjolras's hair. Enjolras attempted to rub it out while he scowled toward the drunken. I went upstairs before I had to answer any more questions; Besides, I should probably check on Eponine anyways. When I opened the door, I found Eponine in one of my large shirts curled up in my bed cradling a pillow to her cheek. Her dark hair cascaded in an array of long curls and waves down her back, the slow rise and fall of her chest suggested that she was asleep. I stood there for a while, trying to decide if I should lay with her or take the floor. Ever since we started walking back towards the Musain, she had given me the cold shoulder. I opt that she wouldn't mind it terribly if I lay beside her.

Before laying down, I grabbed a blanket from the trunk at the end of my bed. I figure if I don't lay_ in _the bed with Eponine, she wouldn't get mad at all. When I finally have myself comfortable I see her stir beside me. Still asleep, she rotates her body towards me and wraps her thin arms around my torso placing her head on my chest. A smile tugs at the side of my mouth and I put my arm over her shoulder. Slowly, I find myself drifting off as well.

**Eponine's POV**

I awoke to hearing my name and my own screams.

"Eponine, Eponine!? Wake up!"

My breaths were uneven, and fresh memories of the nightmare that had recently plagued me brewed in my mind.

"Are you alright?"

"He was there Marius! He tried to hurt me and I couldn't stop him, it was horrible! He killed you, and Gavroche and then he killed me!" I could barely talk through my sobs, so I resorted to burying my face into his neck as he stroked my back and hushed me.

I was clutching onto Marius, and depending on _him_ for warmth and safety.I wish none of this night had happened. If only I could close my eyes and open them, realizing that what he earlier said was only a dream. Its unbelievable to me that he would say something like that, but yet he did. I haven't been able to look at him the same ever since. But something tugs inside of me, telling me to let it go and forget it ever happened. He didn't mean it, or so he said.

None of it mattered anyways. He was there, and I needed him. He continued to hold me in his strong, protective arms. I felt safe and that was all that mattered. Already, I miss what we had together and I long to retrieve our old habits. Before Cosette came back into the picture, before he got stabbed, before tonight. I picked up my head and looked at him. He was just as distraught as I was, I could see it in his eyes, and considering the expression on his face it must have shown in mine as well. Marius placed his hand on my cheek and softly rubbed it with his thumb. Involuntarily, another tear escaped my eye and he tenderly wiped it off of my face.

"I truly am sorry Eponine."

"I know Marius." I smiled weakly, but it was still a smile. In the gentlest manner, our lips entwined and then parted again, ending my small morsel of happiness way too abruptly. Everything happened so quickly then, the door flung open and Gavroche ran into the room panting furiously.

"You two need to get out of 'ere now!" Marius knitted his eyebrows and eyed Gavroche.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no time! Get whatever you feel ya need and get out of 'ere! Leave through the window!" And with that, little Gavroche ran out of sight slamming the door behind him.

**So I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update, but I made this one long. I had a super busy week at school and had tests like everyday so yeah… I was a bit overwhelmed. But I wrote in my free time instead of T.V. so I finally got the chapter finished this afternoon! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and a shout-out to all my reviewers, Thank you so much! Special thanks to:**

**Thespian24601- I hope this was more historically accurate! **

** .mellark( btw love the pic!)-I'm really glad you like it!**

**IzzyRose13- Gee thanks(: I love Marius and Eponine too haha**

**Musicalmaki- Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! And I'm pretty happy you and your friend like my story! Thanks so much for telling me(:**

**MissFiyeraba- Thanks! I like your stories to(:**

**CanadianPolarBear10- It's definitely not the end yet haha, we still have to go to the barricades(:**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! But I'm really tired so I'm going to stop writing now! I'll try and write another chapter tomorrow but I don't know when it will be up. Hope you liked Ch.19!**


	20. Chapter 20: Things of the Night

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters I'm writing about**

Chapter 20

Marius looked at me wide eyed and it was as if neither of us could move.

"What was Gavroche going on about? Why do we have to leave?" I found myself almost stuttering, it wasn't everyday that Gavroche was apprehensive.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we should listen."

"I have everything I need on my back."

"You should probably put something more on than a wrap over your umm… chest." Oh right, I forgot. I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks as I looked down at my unseemly ensemble. Marius began fumbling around his dresser, looking for who knows what. Within a few minutes, I was back in my old dress that had been sewed back up and washed, and Marius had more on than just a thin shirt and pants that only came up to his calves. He walked over to the window and opened it up, letting in the bitter night air. Without exchanging a single word, we crawled out into the darkness. My foot slipped a couple times on the roof, but Marius caught me. I was surprised he was even able to keep himself upright. We went around the building until we got to the back where Joly and Enjolras were waiting.

"Jump!" Enjolras loudly whispered in our direction.

"Are you insane! That drop will kill me!" I "yelled" back.

"It's only like six feet Eponine!" With much resentment, I finally jumped. Marius somehow got down as well.

"Run! Go that way, we'll meet you by the docks in an hour or so." And with that they were gone. Marius smoothed out his pants and we began on our way. I could tell that he wasn't exactly in any state to be running but still, he managed. When we were a few blocks away from the docks, he called for a rest and leaned against one of the alley walls.

"Why are we doing this again?" I could barely understand him through his harsh breathing.

"Not sure, must be pretty important though. You don't get out much do you?" He laughed and started walking again pulling my arm along with him.

"Not as much as you Eponine."

Within a few minutes we were there, both out of breath from running the last two blocks. The docks had a ubiquitous murky scent to them, and fog covered the pavement. Everything I saw screamed desperation. The women, covered in dirt and lipstick fit right in with the scenery. Would I have resorted to coming here had I not found Marius? No, of course not. These people have no self-respect, and that's all I have. I am not willing to let it go. The people who passed by eyed us, some of the woman whispered in each other's ears while staring intently at Marius and then fixing their corsets so their busts looked larger. He didn't seem to notice though, but then again he does lack that sense. One woman, who looked somewhat more put together than the others, approached him with determination to earn a few sous.

"Bonjour Monsieur, would you care for some company tonight? I'm quite young only twenty." She spoke with a sureness of herself, but I could tell she was trembling in fear before him.

"No, thank you I do not seek any company." He responded calmly and respectfully to the young woman, even though I knew he had no tolerance for prostitutes. Regardless, Marius pulled a few sous out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Merci! Merci, Monsieur!" He reluctantly patted her on the back and she took off running, relishing in the fact that she didn't have to sell herself tonight. But my attention was elsewhere. I looked around me to see multiple pairs of eyes all locked on me, as the scummy men sized me up. I found myself involuntarily scooting closer to Marius who looked down at me and took my hand. I was so close; I nearly stepped on his feet.

"We wont be here for much longer." His reassuring words were the most comfort I had right now. Most of the men who had been eyeing me earlier had lost interest, but some still held their gaze. It's like I'm fresh game or something. After a while, I became a little less averse towards my surroundings. But all of that comfort blows away when a man comes towards us and fumbles in his pocket. Marius's hands stiffen.

"How much fer this one?" He pulled out his grubby hand and held my chin. I jolted back and slapped his hand away.

"I'm not for sale_ Monsieur._" I have an even less tolerance than Marius for people of this strangers demeanor, even though they're only a few steps down from me.

"What whore comes to the docks, but isn't fer sale?"

"I'm not a whore."

"Oh? Than what is this bourgeois hangin' abou' 'ere for? How much is he paying? I'll double it." He reached his hand out again, but this time in a lower direction in an attempt to hike up my skirt. Marius grabbed his hand and punched the inebriated man, who stumbled backwards onto the ground. He swiftly took my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction of the man who struggled to get up yelling profanities towards us. Finally, when we found ourselves alone and separated from the rest of society he stopped.

"Are you alright 'Ponine?" I nodded, but I wasn't quite sure. If Marius hadn't have been there, I would have been screwed. He pulled me into a tight embrace that wasn't only for my consolation, but his as well.

"I'm okay, Marius, really, nothing happened." My voice quivered and he looked at me with that same look I can't seem to figure out

"I know, but I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine—" He cut himself of and stared at me again before pulling me into another embrace. Jeez I didn't know that my encounter affected him more than me. Than again, he isn't used to the slums like I am. Marius directed me out of the alleyway and back towards the docks where Joly and Enjolras should be waiting. When we arrived, we saw only Enjolras with his blue eyes flickering ablaze, frantically searching the dark for our familiar faces. The women around were quite smitten with his as well, even more so than with Marius. I have to admit, he is better looking. Enjolras's eyes lock with mine and he practically runs towards us.

"Where's Joly?" Marius questions as Enjolras pulls a key out of his pocket and places it in Marius's hand. I had just noticed the bruises along his face and cuts on his arms. Enjolras just looked him. He locked his jaw and shook his head.

"I'm not sure."

"What?!"

"There's no time! Take this key, go find a place to stay, somewhere nobody will find you, make it reclusive!"

"What is the key for?" I questioned, taking it out of Marius's hand.

"For a deposit box at the Banque de France, there is about 600 francs that I have earned over time, you'll need it."

"Why Enjolras? What's going on?"  
"The Patron Minette is seeking you two out. They're planning on killing Marius and selling you to the docks and Montparnasse." My eyes widened. I never thought of them to be capable to inflict such torture upon me. I figured a good beating would heed their desire for retribution.

"Go now! Get out of here, disappear!" We ran off and out of the docks (thank goodness.) and in the direction of the Banque de France. It wasn't open at this hour, but at least there we would be safe. When we reached our temporary safe haven, Marius turned towards me and held both of my hands.

"Eponine, you need to listen to me, I know a place we can go but your not going to like it."

"Where…?" There was a strong sense of reluctance in my voice.

"55 Rue Plumet."

"What!?No way, we are not going there Marius! Are you crazy?"

"Eponine! It's all I can think of! Cosette and her father can keep us hidden, at least for a short amount of time! We're in no position to burn any bridges."

"I—I just…I'm not sure Marius."

"Please Eponine, trust me. I'm not going to leave you, I would _never_ leave you." After much thought, I finally gave in and began walking towards the hidden flat. The cobblestone path was a bit rough underneath my feet and the house clad with ivy resurfaced unpleasant memories. Memories of Marius and Cosette professing their love for each other through the very gate that stood before me now. But this time was different. This time I was his, not her.

Marius reached up his hand and knocked softly on the door. It swung open and an old man, about sixty or so, appeared at the front door. He had greying hair and a relieved expression occupied his wrinkled face.

"Who are you?"

"Please monsieur, we're acquaintances of Cosette, we seek a safe lodging for the night." Marius spoke with a strong sense of both desperation, and fortitude.

"Yes of course, my door is open to any confrères of my daughter."

"Merci, monsieur." The man let us in, but stopped me before I could go any further. Marius turned, realizing his shadow wasn't in its proper alignment.

"Do I know you from somewhere, mademoiselle?"

"No monsieur, I wouldn't forget meeting a man of such proper bearing."

The man nodded and gestured me inside of the home.

"Take a seat, there is a fireplace for you to warm yourselves. I will retrieve Cosette." And with that the man walked out of the room. Neither one of us exchanged a word. We merely stared into the fireplace and pondered what our next move would have to be in order to get away from the wretched Patron Minette. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Joly. I lost my train of thought when Cosette gracefully walked into the room; her blue eyes alight and set on Marius, who couldn't redirect the gaze.

"Marius? What are you doing here?"

"We needed a place to stay, and I knew that you and your father would be willing to offer us shelter."

"Who is she?"

"Eponi—" I elbowed him in the arm before he could finish his sentence. The last thing I need tonight is Cosette and her father figuring out I'm a Thenardier, the one that teased her as a child.

"What?" He asked, clearly not understanding that I wanted him to hold his tongue.

"I believe I caught what he said."

"You did?"

"Yes, Eponine, like in the story. _Eponina._"

"Umm...yes." She offered a soft smile, but her eyes screamed I know who you are. I do not look forward to that conversation, which is sure to take place. For now, she is keeping it between us.

"I'm assuming you don't mind sharing a room?"

"Well no, not particularly." Marius responded, knotting the threadbare at the bottom of my skirt nervously.

"Very well, you two can have the guest room. Come this way." Cosette led us through a series of hallways until we reached a good-sized room that had a large bed (a bit larger than Marius's) and nightstands on either side. It was fairly simple, but to me it was luxury. Marius reached out for Cosettes arm and touched it lightly.

"Thank you Cosette, I know I didn't deserve this."

"You've done nothing wrong Marius, to love is not to sin." Cosette looked over to me sitting on the bed, admiring the intricate pattern.

"She is very beautiful. Don't let her slip through your fingers." Cosette walked out of the room in her elegant manner and shut the door, leaving us alone. Marius walked over to where I was sitting and wrapped his strong arms around my body.

"We'll be safe here Eponine. You should get some sleep, it was a very long day." I nodded and leaned back onto the pillow, tucking myself into the sheets. Marius stalked around the bedroom for a while before joining me. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist in his usual manner and fell asleep. Soon enough, I drifted off as well. But there was something wrong, something I couldn't quite place. Why had Enjolras acted so weird earlier? Especially when we spoke of Joly. What wasn't he telling us?

Enjolras's POV

There was no doubt in my mind that when the Les Amis agreed to help Marius and Eponine reach safety, we would be forced to make sacrifices. Whether it was time or well earned money. With all of the plans for the revolution fluttering my mind, the last thing I need is to be the leader of a somewhat protection program to keep the magnets out of trouble. In all of my thoughts, I didn't realize what lay before me in the darkness until I tripped over it. It was cold, and large. Surrounding it's top, was a halo of crimson that now painted the tops of my shoes. Grabbing the figure by the arms, I carried it into the café and laid it upon the table. Now as I said before, we must all make sacrifices, most go towards the revolution. But never in all of my reveries did I think that we would lose someone at the hand of a commoner. No, their lives would be lost at the hand of a musket that's bullet grazed through their spines, and sent their blood chilling as the life was drained out of their bodies upon the barricade. I knew lives will be lost, but for a good cause. For the cause that brought us together, the cause that made us the Les Amis. We would fight in the name of those who yearned for equality, and in the name of dear Patria. Never once did I think one of my men's lives would be lost in the name of Eponine. Never once did I think I would lose Joly when he told me to run off and find the couple. Never once did I think Joly would die for a cause as simple as the protection of a gamine and a bourgeois boy. Joly was dead, and yet he never got to live. He will never get to see the France that he had a hand in creating. He will never live beyond the sheltered barricade he put up for himself. The minute he withdrew from his personal barricade, it cost him his life. And yet when I found him, his last words were still "_Vive la France."_

**I'm sorry…I had to it was getting boring. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have no school next week so I can probably post a bit more often than usual(: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Suitable Tomb

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables**

Chapter 21

I awoke to an unfamiliar bed, one that was way to comfortable. My eyes search the darkness, and my hands search around the bed as I try to recall where I am and why I'm here. In all of my searching, I almost didn't realize Marius walk back into the room.

"Your awake." I remember running, the docks, and then Cosette. That's where we were, at Cosettes' flat. I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"What time is it?" It was still dark out, so I'm assuming it's late.

"Three."

"Is everyone asleep?"

"Yes." Marius paced back and forth across the room and bit his fingernails, a habit he had developed over time.

"Are you alright?" I lifted myself out of the bed and went to his side, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yes, I was just thinking. You don't need to worry 'Ponine, go back to sleep."

In the dim candlelight, I could see harsh dark circles beneath his eyes, and his hair was sticking out everywhere. He looked as if he needed a lot more sleep more than me, but he wasn't going to get any tonight. Not with all of his worrying.

"Marius, come to bed. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine." He was clenching something in is fist, as if his very life depended on it. I took his hand and opened it up to see the key, the one that led to the deposit box. On the floor, sloppily thrown out, was the money.

"You left?"

"I had to, I didn't want to risk you getting hurt 'Ponine."

"You could have gotten yourself killed! It would have been much safer to take me with you, and go in the daylight!"

"Eponine, its fine! You don't need to worry about me, I'm safe, but more importantly you are." He was in front of me now holding my shoulders with desperation in his eyes.

Even given the circumstances, I could help but want him to kiss me, to feel our lips once again pressed together. But instead, I just reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as his closed in on my waist. We stayed like that for a while, then I went back to sleep and Marius joined.

~..0..~

It didn't seem like long before we were both startled awake by a frenzied Cosette, who barged in and flung the covers back to wake us.

"You need to get out of here now! There are people, a group of men asking for you. Gather your belongings, run!" And with that she scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Marius jumped out of bed and scrounged up whatever we had, along with the money and the key. I made sure to make the bed so that if anyone came in, it would be as if we were never there. A strange sense of déjà vu overcame me as we crawled out of the window and ran off into the darkness. Marius stayed slightly behind me as we made our way through the alleys and back towards the Musain. Where else could we go? We needed somewhere to be while we contemplated our next move. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, and it wasn't exactly what I would call easy. My breaths harshened as I trampled my way through the streets, with Marius trailing. He seemed to be having just as much, if not a harder time catching a breath. My lungs burned from over exertion and I felt my head begin to ache with each gasp, but we had to go further.

I guess I hadn't realized how exhausted I really was until Marius called out for me to stop. My legs nearly collapsed underneath me, and I leaned on him for support. Surprisingly, he stood upright, but not without the help of one of the walls in the alley. The cold air bit at my fingers and I rubbed them together as if to prevent any further ailments. My thoughts drifted off into a completely different circumstance, and intimidating questions filled my mind to the brim, along with a sense of guilt. The Les Amis had already sacrificed so much for my well-being, and Marius's as well. But if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have had to sacrifice anything, I just had to go off and create trouble with Montparnasse and my father. I thought he had had enough after that beating in the alley.

At least, that was what I hoped for. But their inabilities to let my innate impertinence for them go, ended up coming back to bite me in the butt.

We continued on our way, with nothing but the sounds of our hasty breaths to break the awkward silence that had developed between us. Eventually, the large building stood before Marius and I, the words_ "Les Café Musain"_ Printed in bold letters. Everything about its appearance was the same. The thin sheen of dirt that caked the outer walls, the damaged corners that were evidence that the café was aged but; the candlelight was a bit dimmer, and the silence that overcame suggested that something abysmal had happened.

~..0..~

The café was filled with its regulars, but they did not shed a word to each other. They all sat mourning.

Grantaire had a bottle in his hand, and surprisingly so did Enjolras. I have never seen him drink before; he's always treated alcohol like it's the plague. I looked over to Marius who led the way inside, making sure to carefully open the door as if not to startle them.

Regardless, all eyes immediately turned, merely staring at us. Whether it was anger or liability plastered on their faces, I don't know. But there was an eerie sense of hostility in the once jubilant building. Enjolras's eyes lacked their usual flame, and were left cold and icy. He shook his head and looked at the ground as he walked towards us.

"He's dead. Joly is dead. They killed him with their bare hands while I was off helping you two."

"What?" I looked at him with resistance, my face being contorted into a mixture of disbelief and momentary resentment.

"He's dead Eponine."

The reality of what Enjolras was saying hit harder than I ever imagined it could. Shame and grief asphyxiated me through my stifled tears rendering me incapable to suppress them any longer.

_This was my fault I had done this. _

Marius held me as I wept into his chest and Enjolras looked painfully towards us, only to walk away without a second glance. All of the Les Amis sat in taciturnity, but they didn't heed any attention towards Marius and I.

We had lost Joly too soon, and he died for me. For _my_ protection. Why would he do that? I am far from worth his life! And his sacrifice has left me here feeling the complete burden of his death, forcing me to take on responsibility and utter blame, due to my seemingly disregard for life and blatant abandonment of those I cared about; who cared about me. I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder, and turned to meet a pair of blue eyes. He was about to say something when the door swung open and Gavroche appeared, cheeks flushed and his greasy hair blown back from the wind.

"General Lamarque is dead!"

With this the men's heads lifted up and they looked in awe towards Gavroche, who was still panting from his run to the café.

Enjolras rose, knowing that if he did not deliver any words of encouragement to his listeners, the exponential importance of this moment would go overlooked.

"Lamarque's death is the sign we await!" His voice did not waver. "Let us use it to our advantage, at his funeral procession shall our barricades rise and with it, the citizens of France!"

Enjolras stood before the men, still in mourning, but accepting the fact that his friend's death did not mean the end of the revolution.

It was what Joly would want.

I had stopped weeping, but a few stray tears fell as I held on to Marius for support. He hadn't spoken a word since we arrived, not a shard of affection had escaped his lips. The most I got was his comforting grasp, but that was all I needed. The fact that Marius's face still registered shock and sorrow, led me to believe that awkward silence that had been present before seemed to turn almost ubiquitous. Nevertheless, the Les Amis had a renewed sense of hope at Enjolras's words. The loss of their companion had caused them to momentarily lose sight of what they were fighting for. But they would have time to mourn over their friend later, for know their thoughts were occupied with the shocking announcement the young gamin had delivered.

This was what they had been waiting for. It was here. The revolution had finally come.

**This is one of those filler chapters that I despise writing… I was sort of running out of ideas, so I decided to take it to the barricades. Don't worry, there will still be encounters with the Patron Minette but it wont be so omnipresent. Hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to drop me a review! I haven't been getting much lately, but maybe this will encourage you guys! Ehh probably not. Oh and if you have suggestions, don't hesitate to make them known! And I need extra characters to add into the barricade scene because come on, there had to be some volunteers… So if you have any ideas let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22: A Battle Begun

**Okay so this Chapter took me close to forever. It's like midnight and I just now finished it. It was revision after revision, and originally, it was much shorter. And there was a lot less depth. Sort of boring too… So I hope you guys enjoy the revised version! Please make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters I am writing about.**

Chapter 22: The Barricades Pt. 1

Beating. Beating. That's all I can hear. Whether it's my frantic heart, or the drums rhythmic booms that fill the air around with and uneasy tempo, I don't know. The remaining days until General Lamarque's funeral procession seemed to fly by quickly, and quietly. I hadn't even exchanged a single word with Marius for longer than I would have liked.

He was unusually silent.

Here I was, dressed up in his clothes and pretending yet again that there is hope. I figure, better if I go down with him than him going down alone. There is no chance he is leaving me in the hands of this chaotic world. I shed a single tear as the realization of what is going on around me finally sets in.

We are all going to die.

My hearing almost seems to fade in the few moments I stood wallowing in my selfish thoughts. But it wasn't that I was afraid to die, it was Gavroche, and Marius, and the all other Amis. How could they just throw their lives away for a lost cause?

The pace quickens. The beating continues. Each beat sends me further and further away from sanity, and closer to my deathbed. I can't take it. Everything closes in, and I find myself trapped. Unable to see my surroundings. Unable to turn back.

Do I regret my decision?

No. How could I? My days are numbered; I have already cheated death by the hands of a human. Now was the time that if necessary, I will die at the hands of a bullet. I will die with Marius.

Suddenly it ceases and all I can hear is the sounds of people's breaths.

Slowly. Slowly.

Enjolras takes his first step, the Amis following behind him. I try to move, but I can't. They're all taking their places. The red white and blue rosette's that are pinned to their jackets set them apart from the other people.

Then it began.

Enjolras ran up towards the scene, holding onto his flag as if it meant his life. In a poetic sense, it did. Marius isn't far behind him, my stomach drops just at the sight of him, and sorrow overcomes me. He could die tonight. Then, the reason I am here in the first place pulls me back into reality. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. My eyes follow the bright red coat as the revolutionaries make their way through the crowds, recruiting people as they go. Marius and Enjolras begin climbing the funeral cart, shouting intoxicating words of freedom as they do so.

Without a warning, a shot breaks loose, and with it all of hell.

It is chaos. Horses run amuck, their riders having been shot off of their backs. People lay dead. Innocent people. I can see Enjolras and Marius atop of the funeral cart; Enjolras has a deep red flag clenched tightly in his fist, and Marius holds the French flag in his. They both adjust the flags so they stand firmly, and pull out guns of their own, aiming towards various members of the national guard.

I can see the flames ablaze in their eyes. This is what they have been waiting for. My legs finally find a way to move and I run to the side of the cart, holding on to the edge and staring up at Marius. Everything about his appearance exudes his utmost dedication to this revolution. I shudder at the thought of losing him to such an unworthy cause. It will never work, they're all being martyrs.

I continue to line the edges, my finger tracing the dark wood of the funeral cart as I look out for anything oncoming that might be a threat. Thankfully, nobody has noticed me yet. I'm just another poor face, left to be forgotten in this blurred mess.

The clanking of horse hooves brings me back to my senses, and I turn to see that Marius has mounted onto a tall black horse. The horse seems to be a bit unruly, after losing its original rider. Hopefully, it wouldn't spook while he was on it. Marius ran off, carrying the flag Enjolras had had earlier in a blur of black and red. The people chased after him, all going in the direction of the Musain where one of the barricades would be built.

I followed the red waistcoat in front of me, relying on Enjolras to get me to the proper destination without being noticed. He ran towards the barricade, with me trailing slightly behind him. Little did I know, he was more aware of my presence than I had thought.

"You boy! Tell me, what is your interest in my revolution? Do you wish to fight beside us, or against us?"

I put on my most masculine voice, and hope he doesn't suspect anything.

"Beside."

"Very well gamin, what are you to be addressed by?"

"Err…. Umm. Marcel." My stammering didn't go unnoticed by Enjolras.

"You seemed to have momentarily forgot your name, do you not trust me to offer your real one?"

"No, it's not that… I umm I thought I couldn't, but I am now determined I can. My name is Marcel."

"Very well my friend, the barricade awaits. Put yourself to good use and start arranging furniture."

A feeling of relief fluttered throughout my body. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed that the gamin who stood before him was actually a _gamine. _

I followed his orders and began stacking the furniture in order to create a stable barricade. From the corner of my eye, I caught Marius doing the same, and running down the steps of the café lugging new items to stack. We he set down his load I noticed him grimace. All the exertion must be painful, it is for me and I wasn't the one who was stabbed.

My unwavering watch seemed to have caught his attention, as he looked around to see whose eyes had locked on him so intently. I redirected my gaze back towards the chair I was trying to shove into an empty space.

Everyone and everything was moving. I could see the Amis all working intently towards the cause that occupied their every thought, but I couldn't help but notice the sorrow in their expressions. They were leaving behind everything for this. Their lovers, their families, their passions. Patria, the one passion that forced them all to leave behind their other desires, overrode all.

A conversation enters my ears, and I can't help but eavesdrop when I see Grantaire, clutching onto a bottle of brandy, and Enjolras scolding something to the inebriated man.

"You ask me what forces me to speak? A strange thing; my conscience.*" Grantaire rolled his eyes and took another swig from his bottle.

"Not being heard is no reason for silence* my friend."

"Enjolras, I am merely pondering on what to do next, death is unfortunately on that list."

"A man is not idle because he is absorbed in thought. There is visible labor and there is invisible labor.*"

"Trust me, the wheels are turning."

"Yes, but they are slowing with each drop of alcohol you ingest."

"That may be, but at least it keeps the memories away, it allows more room for the dreams."

"There is nothing like a dream to create the future.*"

"Ahhh! So there is something more terrible than a hell of suffering—a hell of boredom.*"

"Why do you show so much disdain towards my revolution? Is it because you fear death?"

"It is nothing to die. It is frightful not to live.* I do not understand how you can die knowing that you have not lived"

"If you wish to understand what a revolution is, call it progress; and if you wish to understand what progress is, call it tomorrow.* Sacrifice is needed in order to create tomorrow. Let us sacrifice one day to gain perhaps a whole life.*"

I allow myself to drift away from the conversation, but Enjolras' last words clutch onto me.

"_Sacrifice is needed in order to create tomorrow. Let us sacrifice one day to gain perhaps a whole life.*"_

All I can hope for is that Marius wont be that sacrifice.

Frantically, all of the men ran around trying to fill the rifts in the barricades. Each gap represented a minute. Each minute that was taken represented a life. Each life represented one more burden, and another pound of guilt.

I took my place behind the barricade, holding a musket in one hand and fiddling with my shirt in the other. My mind still focusing on the conversation I had overheard.

Lost in thought, I almost didn't realize Marius begin to walk in my direction, and at first I thought he had recognized me. But his eyes didn't show the softness they usually did when he saw me. Either he is mad, or I'm still just Marcel, the young gamin who has nothing better to do with his time than attempt death. Marius came closer before offering his hand, which I took gratefully. For once in my life, I was thankful for the callouses that littered my palms. At least they would reflect some sort of masculinity, my frail body sure wasn't doing the trick.

"I'm Marius, it's a pleasure to meet you." I simply nodded and released my hand from his grasp.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Ma—" I cleared my voice and replaced it with the one that had fooled Enjolras earlier. "Marcel."

"Well, Marcel, forgive me for prodding, but do you have any relation to the Thenardiers?"

"Why do you say that monsieur."

"I apologize, you have an eerily similar appearance to a gamine I know." At his remark regarding me, I became a bit more defensive. Gamine?

"Well, I can assure you I have no relations to the Thenardiers, monsieur."

"Please we are equals, its just Marius."

"Fine, Marius."

With that Marius smiled and ambled away. Shaking his head, I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"—I could have sworn."

The messenger who had been sent out earlier seemed to appear out of nowhere and a bit late as well, but he appeared just the same. The guns were pointed in his direction, but not one of them shot towards their comrade.

"Listen my friends, I have been to their lines, I have counted each man and beware we are vastly outnumbered."

Murmurs dispersed throughout the downtrodden group.

"Have faith. If we know what their movements are we'll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight, we will overcome their power!" Enjolras spoke to the men in the same way he had spoken to Grantaire earlier: convincingly.

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out, before they start a proper fight. We are at such a disadvantage; they do not feel us to be much of a threat. We aren't worth their gun powder."

There was something about the man, something that made me feel untrusting towards him. I recognized his features, and that isn't a good sign considering I only know dishonest people. Someone else recognized him to, but whereas I couldn't put a name to the face, he could.

"Liar!" Gavroche yelled out from his little nook he had found in the barricade. "This man is not who he says he is," Gavroche smirked before continuing on with his speech, feeling very proud of himself for having the undivided attention of those he normally looked up to.

"Good evening dear inspector, Lovely isn't it? I know this man my friends his names Inspector Javert!" The men closed in around Javert and held his arms back, as the law fought against them. "So don't believe a word he says, cause none of its true." Most of the men had struggled off with Javert into the café, Marius among them.

I looked up at Gavroche and he smirked, clearly seeing through my disguise as well.

"This only goes to show what little people can do." I watched as he anxiously scampered off to watch the scene as it unfolded before him. Javert fought back, but was overpowered by the six men that clung to his arms. Enjolras held his jaw, and I could already see a bruise forming.

_So the marble man does have a weakness, mortality. _

As they finished tying up Javert to a wooden pillar in the Musain, I caught Marius' eye again. It was brief at first, but then he looked again, this time with a bit more conviction. I tried to redirect the gaze, but found this to be nearly impossible.

But to my advantage, something else caught his attention

The sound of boots clanking against the cobblestones filled the small area, and all of the men tensed immediately. To my advantage, or so I thought.

It was nearly black out now, Javert, who sat quietly but despondently in the Musain with a noose around his neck raised his head towards the barricade.

The stomps stopped, and it was silent on both sides. The men's quivering hands shook their muskets. The scene was unnerving, as each man came to the realization that it was kill or be killed. They would have to take innocent lives in order to keep themselves alive and protect their beliefs. Each felt that what they were doing was right; they were fighting for the right side. Their inability to see the faults in their own ideas, made them only see the faults in the other sides. That is what causes war. That is what causes death.

Silence. Unending silence. That is what I fear the most.

The booming voice of the National Guardsman reaches each ear on both sides.

"Ready!" Muskets cocked. "Aim!" Barrels directed. "Fire!"

**The stars next to the commentary mean that they are quotes from Les Miserables-those are obviously, and unfortunately not mine.**

**I hope you liked it! I'm going to try and write as much as possible for the next chapter, so expect a longer one! I might have to drag things out a bit though… anyways, Thank you all for your fantastic reviews, which made my day(: keep 'em goin(:**

**And to…**

** .mellark: I really appreciated your input and thought long and hard about your suggestion. I have made up my mind on how to incorporate both you idea and mine into the story, and if you want me to tell you just PM me(: Thanks for the review! **

**And thank you to MissFiyeraba: for the "Les Amis" correction I probably should have know since I took French for four years (from kindergarten all the way through third grade…) Yeah our school thought we should learn early… anyways thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Shot Which misses nothing

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters I am writing about**

Chapter 23: The Barricades Pt.2

It was like all hell broke loose in one moment's time.

What a sight we must have been.

Our barrels directed towards each other, ready to pull the trigger and take another life in order to save the lives of many.

As I look across the soldiers faces, I can see the trepidation etched into each wrinkle, each laugh line.

These men did not have to die, but they chose to fight. To battle for what they feel is right, whether they be on their side, or ours.

And yet, there is still regret as another falls.

All it takes is a little pressure.

Such a small action, you would have never thought it could cause so much damage.

I can see Marius, on top the barricade, aiming and releasing. With each shot, he winces as the bullet makes contact with his target.

Other figures come into sight as I focus on my surroundings.

Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre.

They will all die.

But a certain figure stands out. One that is much smaller than the others, and slips through the chaos like a shadow. Almost not even there.

The shooting ceases, and there is an eerie silence to replace the din of turmoil.

Suddenly a voice rings out above all the others, the voice of the leader himself. Enjolras.

All eyes immediately turn towards their mediator, in search of guidance through this unknown territory. The realization that they have just killed off innocent souls finally sets in, and they tremble underneath their feet, hardly able to keep upright.

I can't make out what he's saying, but the result of his usually entrancing words seem to have a strong effect over the men. That's when I see the little shadow creep away once again under the murmurs of his elders. With a small wink in my direction he scampers off, but my eyes don't follow, instead; regretfully, they lock on another.

It reminds me so much of before, when I was completely invisible to him. He doesn't even know I'm here, but who would care? I'm nothing but the pathetic_ gamine_ who clutched onto him refusing to let go of the first boy to show any type of affection. No, not affection, pity. It is what I despise the most; a disingenuous gesture that can be given to any passerby who looks the part of a street urchin. Nothing but a glance of mercifulness, which I had mistaken for unrelenting compassion. But it had grown with time into something more.

I redirect my attention to the invisible child, only to find that he is nowhere in sight. But out of the corner of my eye, I see him inching through the rubble of the barricade, towards the other side. Out of protection's grasp.

Before I think about preserving my false identity, I scream out his name, without any attempt to hide my fear.

"Gavroche!"

His head jerks around, and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, indicating that this is what he truly wants. But I cannot let him slip through my fingers. I run towards Gavroche, heeding no attention towards my falling tresses. As I run I hear a voice scream behind me in both confusion and apprehension.

"Eponine!? Eponine!"

I have to ignore him; I have to save my brother.

"It's alrigh' Everyone, I'm jus' grabbin' some ammunition! I'll be righ' back!" Gavroche yelled from behind, a smile still planted on his lips.

"Gavroche get back here!"

"I'll be alrigh' 'Ponine!"

"Gavroche! Get down now! I swear if you don't, I'll kill ya myself!"

"Relax 'Ponine! I'm fine! Be righ' back!"

He continued to scan his way up and through the barricade, ignoring our begs telling him to come down. I don't know when, but at some point I decided to go after him. My arms ache as I climb up, and I can hear Marius screaming at me to get down. It's hard to tell by his tone if he's angry, or concerned. Either way, my ears tune out his desperate pleas. I'm almost to Gavroche when a pair of strong hands pulls me back by my waist, and my spot, now vacant, is quickly occupied by another. I turn around to see Marius eyeing me with a perplexed expression.

"Why are you looking at me as if I'm a ghost!? And why, pray tell, did you pull me away! He could die!" I jerked away from him, only to be pulled back again by a different face. My brown eyes met icy blue ones that exuded passion and determination. My livid expression was meant to intimidate him, but left me feeling inferior.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I chose to come."

"You're a fool."

"No more than you, _monsieur._" I turned to walk away again but was interrupted with his seemingly pompous response.

"How so, _mademoiselle_?" My eyes narrowed. How dare he approach me, especially now.

"I don't have time for this! My brother is out on the field, trying to seal his death just to earn your approval! How could you allow a child into this! Is it because you're short of followers? Did your pretty words not satisfy the people? Get it through your head Enjolras, you're failing! You will crumble; we will all crumble with nothing to be remembered by, except the title of fools! We are not the martyrs that struck the match! We are, and forever will be the fools who were engulfed by a flame! Who crumbled in the overwhelming stronghold of the government! I have just as much, if not more of a right to be here than him! If he can sacrifice his life for your delusional dream, than so can I! He's only eight, Enjolras! If he dies, the blood is on your hands. All of our blood is on your hands; I hope you can live with that. And I hope it stains."

I turned a heel and ran off again leaving him in complete shock. Its almost as if I opened his eyes to a new prospective, none of the other Amis offered.

By the time I reached the barricade, I saw him on the outside. The men were crying for him to return to safety, but he refused. I would join them, but I cannot speak.

One shot. First miss.

Gavroche smiles again, and begins singing his tune before continuing his escapade over the dead bodies that littered the barricade.

The next time, he wasn't so lucky.

First hit.

It was almost as if I could feel the pain, and I let out a blood curdling scream as my horror was released.

Gavroche threw the ammunition over the barricade, before another shot rang out, this one hitting his leg rendering him incapable of escape.

He gasped in pain before collapsing onto the ground in a surrounding pool of his own blood.

Fourth shot. Third hit. Last breath.

"No!" I screamed towards him as I climbed over the barricade and down to Gavroche, cradling his frail body.

"Eponine!"

Marius ran around the corner with a musket in hand pointed towards the opposing team. My wails seemed to echo through the streets, and I feel as if I've never cried this much before in my life. Not even when Marius "died". My breaths become uneven and my voice is scratchy from all of my crying, another shot rings out and barely misses my head.

"Eponine! Get back over here! Please 'Ponine!"

I try to get up but I can't. My body deteriorates once again, shielding my brother from any more wounds. Another shot. It misses again. Marius hands his gun over to Combeferre and then comes toward me. He pulls me up from under my arms and tries to get my legs back underneath me, much to my detest.

"No! No! Let go of me! Stop, please! Let go!" I scream at him, trying to free myself from his grasp, resisting in any way I can. I even resort to hitting him, but Marius doesn't budge. Instead, he continues to pull me away from the scene until were behind the barricade.

Finally, he lets go of me and I collapse again at his feet in tears. My eyes start to burn, but it's nothing compared to the pain I'm enduring from my loss. Marius leans down and holds me in his arms, shushing my cries with no success. He doesn't try and tell me that is will be all right, because he knows it wont.

Enjolras approaches us, a look of repentance sprawled across his face. He leans down, becoming equal with his fellow soldiers, and places his hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention to him.

"You were right."

I look at him, refusing to express my shock. When I feel tears rising up again, I bury my head in Marius' chest, who tightens his grasp around my body.

"I'm so sorry 'Ponine, I'm so sorry." My stifled cries evolve into hiccoughs that only serve to worry him further, but I nod to reassure him that I heard.

~..0..~

After what feels like hours, but in reality was only half of one, my cries cease and I'm left feeling lifeless. I hadn't spoken a word since then, but only sat silently against the side of the Musain with Marius beside me, my hand in his.

"Why did you come?" I looked at him, almost shocked that he had uttered a word, but relieved in a sense.

"I had to. The only people I love in the world were here, I wanted to be to."

"You could die, Eponine! I can't live with that!"

"If I die, you would be dead as well! We both know I would die for you, and you for me! So what if we die! I don't care anymore."

"How could you not care, Eponine? I care! I can't let you die, you need to leave."

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!?" Please Eponine, for once listen to me!"

"Why? Because you think you know what's best for me? You don't, Marius, you think you do, but you don't! Stop trying to control my life! Who are you to make my decisions?"

"I'm the only person left here who loves you! Cant you see that, Eponine? I can't lose you! Please."

"I wont leave, Marius, you can either accept that or let me go completely."

Marius nodded, almost in defeat.

"Okay."

He reached out his hand, and I took it gratefully.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear as I put myself into his arms, welcomed with a warm embrace.

"Just…try and stay safe."

"I'll try."

And with that he pulled me into a kiss, one that I had been longing for since this whole mess started. It was proof, proof that someone in this world still loved me, and I him. I pulled away momentarily and looked up at him with my eyes wide, and sincere.

"I love you, Marius."

"I love you too, 'Ponine."

He pulled me in again, this time passionately making it feel as though I was melting at something as simple as his touch. But I pulled away again, not allowing myself to bask anymore, but instead come to the harsh reality of the war waging around us.

"Are we going to die?"

Marius was silent. He looked up, and then down at me again.

"I'm not sure."

**I hope you liked it! Please review! ( I really want to get up to like 120 this time!) I like goals(: So, if you could drop me a review i would love that, they also help me become more inspired to write! ( don't ask me why, i'm not exactly sure it just...happens.) I'm ****so sorry it took me so long to update, school has been practically stretching me thin and i could ever find any inspiration to write. Regardless, I put together this(: And thank you to all of my lovely Reviewers, favouriters (kay thats not a word), and followers!(: Next chapter, i promise to have some shout outs! and if you have time, check out my newer story _Corruption_**__** Its and E/E thing. Hope you enjoyed it!( and if you read corruption, make it known so i can thank you!) **


	24. Chapter 24: Agony of Death After Life

*** Disclaimer * I do not own Les Miserables**

Chapter 24: The Barricades Pt.3

There is a moment in time, where the world seems to stop spinning altogether.

Where everything pauses, and your left alone, wondering why.

A moment when everything crumbles beneath your tread.

That is the moment when you realize it is not death you fear, but not living.

There was a faint smoke in the air and as he stood in the abandoned battleground, shadows of the lost ones lingered across the walls, tempting him to join them. There was a chance at peace, a chance to escape all tribulations that he would carry on his shoulders for the rest of his life. These voices, they spoke of a better tomorrow. One without the pain of loss. But they are not the voices of those whom he believes they are.

The voices that corrupt his ears are instead of their doppelgangers, and each word from their twisted lips, pull him further past the point of no return.

~..0..~

War. Waging war, and each minute, each second is another to be thankful for. Eventually, you lose track of time, and as another body falls beside you another internal wall is put up to cope. By the end of it all, you are left living as nothing but an empty corpse. Living, but dead. Alone.

The sight is crippling. Grotesque bodies lay scattered across the once familiar cobblestones, now stained in crimson. The cries of the brave echo throughout each ear, as another life is lost at the hands of a being. Taken before their time.

Even in the chaos, it seems almost silent. Thoughts dawn on me during this tumultuous silence, thoughts of lost ones and ones whom I do not wish to lose. Who I cannot lose. A silent prayer dances across my lips, speaking of hope and begging for life. But those silent prayers do not falter the inevitable outcomes of each revolutionary with a senseless dream. Change does not come with ease, and although lives have been lost for this change we speak of, they will amount to nothing. Every sacrifice will blur together as another failed attempt, filled with forgotten warriors. I dream of a better tomorrow, but in order for they're to be one, someone must hope for all dreams to become reality. Some things are better left in ones head. And most dreams are better left out of reality.

There is a certain balance that must be upheld in order for things to go on, as they should. We hear this balance as many different things, but the only true balance, the only constant we have left as the sunsets and dawn appears, is God. You may call me a fool, you may send shards through me with you foul tongue, but so long as I put my trust in Him, your words will not deceive me. With those you love and those you surround yourself with falling before your very feet, you are left with nothing promising to stay. On this battlefield, and in this circumstance, a constant is needed to uphold oneself.

And so here I stand.

Once again in the shadows.

Letting the words of regret fall from my lips as I pray for safety.

And as I pray for redemption.

And beg for Him, to save my miserable soul from perishing in the depths of hell.

~..0..~

"Eponine! Run!"

My head shot up as I saw Marius picking up a gun and shooing me away from the scene. Another battle had begun in the early hours of the morning. It was still quite dark, with nothing but a few torches lighting our way. I found myself in the café Musain, trying to be as much of help as possible. Combeferre was quickly becoming overwhelmed at the amount of patients that were dragged in here. For most, it was too late. My breaths were nearly ceased at the sight of a static Courfeyrac on the medical table. There was a large rift in the center of his torso with a strange substance emitting from the wound. I grimaced as his shirt was pulled back, revealing two more spots where bullets had punctured through.

"One of his lungs has collapsed as result of one of the bullets. The damage is fatal. He wont make it."

I nodded and looked down at the man before me. Courfeyrac had taken Gavroche in a few years back, and since then I have forever been in his debt. The loss of Gavroche had hit he and I the hardest, but soon enough they would be reunited.

Courfeyrac greedily scoffed in the air around him, as the rise and fall of his chest began to slow. With one last gulp, a single tear shed down his face and he lay with glossy eyes open staring off into the distant world.

Another loss, another wall.

It was numbing to lose so much in such a short amount of time. I cannot take anymore.

I ran outside with the blood of my allies staining my palms. How ironic. My tears seemed to flow effortlessly down my cheeks as I broke the walls down, one by one until all that was left was an unstable gamine. It's all coming down in one instant. Every event that has ever occurred since the uprising. All of the loss, all of the pain.

"Why God? Why? Why do you abandon me now?"

My sobs are drowned out completely and I'm left alone and unheard. Just as I was in all of those moments of near death. I continue to weep. There is no point in forming walls now, no point in blocking out the pain when not a single soul can hear or judge you.

I consider leaving. Leaving it all behind and moving on. But how could I? How could I just leave Marius to die? I can't. A pleading cry bursts through the air, drawing my attention immediately back to the barricade. Another shot rang out, but not the shot of a gun, the shot of a canon bursting through our fort. With this came debris, splitting through the air and slitting the throats of my allies. A pool of blood streamed from the assailants targets as they slowly, and painfully bled out. I can only hope that Marius isn't among those who have lost their lives in this most recent attack.

The assault did not cease after one blow; instead they continued to bombard us with all they could gather. We—in our hasty attempt to patch up the holes in the barricade— lost even more lives, but no more than we would have if the matter were ignored.

Marius was one of those who fought atop the barricade, as opposed to filling in the gaps. He fought bravely, but carelessly, heeding no attention towards those around him. The antagonists began to scan the sides of the barricade, quickly overwhelming our numbers with only a portion of theirs. At this point, there is no sense in standing idly by and watching the Amis get killed. I have to help; they need all the volunteers they can get.

I lean down to pick up a gun from one of my fallen comrades, making sure to reload before I go out. The realization that I am about to take innocent lives is daunting. How can one just kill and never look back on it? Even if I survive this, I will not survive the guilt that I'm sure to bear the rest of my life. And so, the easiest solution is to but up another wall. One that cannot be penetrated by anything. One that will enable me to not feel the pain of loss and regret.

Without any restraint, I pick up the gun and aim at the first aggressor that comes in my line of sight. Pulling the trigger, I feel nothing. And as the body falls from result of my bullet, nothing challenges me.

Then, everything goes black and I feel the pavement underneath my knees as I crumble beneath the barricade.

~..0..~

Opening my eyes, I come to the realization that I have crossed a barrier never meant to be crossed.

There is no emotion.

Nothing.

Nothing to pull me back from this never-ending darkness I have fallen into.

I cannot bring myself to care, and as much as I wish for that sentiment to return, it does not. Another part of me wishes to feel never again.

There is an emptiness inside of me; a new void that never occupied before, and I find myself overwhelmed by my surroundings. There are shouts; screams everywhere and I cup my ears in attempt to get the demented cries out of my head. The shrieks of the dead.

But restraining them only enhances their chants; it becomes louder than ever imaginable.

"Ah! Make it stop! Make it stop!" I scream at the top of my lungs, breaking down over my knees, with my hands still cupped over my ears.

"Please someone, help me! I can't stand it!"

My cries split through the air, but are drowned out amidst the chaos.

The shrieks grow stronger and my screams of horror grow with them, as everything comes crashing down. Whispers of those whose deaths I witnessed fill my mind pulling me further away from sanity than I ever dared go. My eyelids are pressed so tightly together that I fear not being able to reopen them. I'm stuck in an eternal hell, with nothing but the company of demons screeching in my head.

"Help me! It hurts! Make it stop! Please!"

I continue to weep, and my screams only grow stronger against the pair of strong arms that wrap around me.

" 'Ponine, its alright! I'm here 'Ponine!"

"Help me Marius, please! Make it stop!"

My body crumbles into his arms again and I hold onto the front of his shirt, for fear of losing my mind altogether. Suddenly, the feeling of being sucked back into the dark abyss returns, and my whole body shakes against the overbearing force.

"No! Please, don't! Don't let me go Marius, please!"

"I'm right here, 'Ponine I'm not letting go."

"Oh God, Please help me! Please, help me!"

Something in my mind tells me my prayers will go unheard, but a feeling of relief rushes into me so unexpectedly I nearly collapse, but Marius remains there, holding me in his arms and not letting go.

Everything stops at last, and the torture that once felt never ending, now feels like it's in the very distant past, never to be revisited.

~..0..~

The shooting has not ceased, and the smell of death lingers in the air choking us as we gasp for clean oxygen. A slight rainfall, which usually serves as an escape for me, only brings back the memories of the previous one that plagued our forces, and cost Gavroche his life. Soon enough there will be nothing left but the debris of the June Rebellion.

Marius is atop the barricade yet again, blood streaming down the side of his face where a piece of wood grazed his temple. I sit on the outskirts, unsure of what to do in this circumstance. He no longer obtained any weapons after flinging aside his discharged pistols. Left empty handed, his eyes search frantically for a new defense.

When sitting apart from the world you gain a certain perspective.

This perspective is the one that enabled me to witness the soldier with his barrel pointed towards Marius. Marius, being oblivious as usual, did not see the man.

His attention was otherwise directed towards a barrel of powder sitting in the tap-room. Marius moved quickly across the barricade, but the assailant did not falter. Instead he remained locked on his target, determined to end another life.

Just as the man began sighting Marius, I laid my hand on the muzzle of the gun, redirecting its aim; the bullet sped traversing through my hand and out my back. Pain overtook my body immediately as I felt the harsh ground beneath me, the impact taking what little breath I had away from me.

I attempted to crawl out of the way of the battleground gasping in pain, but unable to find the voice to call for help. I held my hand up to the light, cringing at the grotesque sight it had become. There was a black hole through the center, and flesh hung limply from the wound, which emitted a dark fluid.

Laying there helplessly, a fetal cry still lingering on my lips. I watched as Marius entered the tap-room, seizing the barrel of powder. Taking advantage of the smoke that hid him from the untrained eye, he scaled the edge of the barricade, and then tore a torch from its fixed place among the paving stones. The vacant gap was soon replaced by the barrel, which now rested firmly atop the stones.

"Fall back!" said he.

With torch in hand, the National guardsmen eyed Marius stupidly as the flame hovered over the brim of the barrel, threatening all our lives. He stood with his foot on the stones, his face illuminated by the torch in his palm, as fatal resolution danced across his features.

"Be off with you, or I'll blow the barricade!" *

Marius on that barricade after the octogenarian was the vision of the young revolution after the apparition of the old. *

"Blow it up, and take yourself with it!" the sergeant's voice boomed urgently through the ears of both sides, and a sense of recognition appeared on all the men's faces. They could die.

"And myself with it."

Marius drooped the torch over the barrel yet again, a daunting expression furrowing his brow.

With this, the assailants abandoned their dead comrades and fell back to their lines where they blended into the darkness, yet again to be lost in the night.

The Barricade was free.*

Marius brushed past his comrades humbly accepting their praises, but making his way towards me; nothing but a figure curled up in the corner. I tried to make sure my face registered no pain as he smiled at me clearly still exhilarated from the previous events in which he successfully defended the barricade. Notably, he saw right through my sloppy façade.

"Eponine, What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Monsieur Marius."

"It can't be nothing 'Ponine, what have you got in your hand?"

"Nothing."

Marius attempted to lift me off the ground by placing his arm underneath me, and I involuntarily let out a shriek.

"What's wrong? Have I hurt you?"

"Just a bit. 's nothing to be worried about"

"But I only touched your hand, what is the matter with your hand 'Ponine?"

He reached forward, clasping my hand in his, but I pulled away before he could see the gruesome damage.

"It is pierced."

"With what?"

"A bullet."

"What! How?  
"Did you see the gun aimed at you?"

"Yes, and a hand stopping it. I figured it was just another bystander."

"It was mine."

Marius looked down at me wide eyed, and brought forth my decrepit hand shuddering at the sight of raw flesh and blood.

"Eponine! We must get you some help! My gosh, what were you thinking? Not to worry, we will get you to a bed and dress your wound, it will be alright 'Ponine, one does not die from a pierced hand."

He made an attempt to lift us both, and pain seized my body immediately. I cringed and let out and urgent plead.

"No, please Marius! The bullet traversed my hand, but it came out my back. There is no point in summoning a doctor, I am dying." His eyes widened at this, and he looked down at the blood seeping through my shirt.

"No. No, Eponine! You're not dying! You cannot die, please 'Ponine, you can't leave me!"

"It is too late, I will die here in your place."

"Eponine—"

"Please, don't fret over me. I can hardly feel anything! It will all be over soon Marius."

My voice was silenced by a series of coughs in which a stream of blood followed.

"Oh gosh 'Ponine! You need some help! Oh if only I could mend your wounds with words of simple admiration, then you would be healed again."

"You cannot." There was a stark realization that had been omitted out into the open. I am dying, and there is nothing he can do to save me.

My voice evolved into a soft murmur that could barely be heard over the rain. Marius took off his coat and wrapped it over me, only for I to shoo it off without a second thought.

"A little rain cannot cause anymore damage now Marius."

"I'm so sorry Eponine. But, I cannot let you die! This is my fault, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me 'Ponine, I'm so sorry." I laughed slightly at his excessive apologies. Does he really think he did this?

"You have nothing to be sorry for, this was my own doing. You did not pull the trigger, Marius."

"I might as well have."

I cupped my good hand over his cheek as a stray tear fell from his eyes onto my arm. I looked up into the sky at the tiny droplets that freely penetrated from the clouds. A small smile crept up to my lips as the thought of being reunited with Gavroche came to mind. Soon enough, we would all be together again.

"You know the good thing about rain?"

'What's that 'Ponine." He managed to force a small pained smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"It cleans everything, and washes away all the dirt and grime, even shame and guilt. And what's even better is it makes all those pretty flowers grow."

"Yes, it does."

I smiled at him, then to be overcome with an insurmountable pain at which I shrieked in agony, Marius' grasp around me tightened and I felt myself relax a bit more.

"Please Eponine, let me get help. You cannot die, not yet. I will take care of you! "

"Just hold me in your arms, and comfort me till I am at rest, it won't be long now. You're here, that's all I need, and I can die in peace."

"No, Eponine! You will live! You're going to live." Marius' voice died down into a whisper as he begged for my life.

"It is too late for me, Marius."

"I cannot say goodbye so soon Eponine."

"But you must. We will meet again, perhaps soon. This will not be goodbye."

"Heaven sake Eponine! You're dying!"

"Yes, but I will forever remain in your thoughts and those around us. That is immortality. Memory. So long as you and those I associate with do not forget me, I will not be gone."

I breathed in heavily again, pressing my eyelids together in hopes the pain would pass, but it didn't.

"Ma—Marius…"

"Yes, 'Ponine."

"For my troubles…promise me."

"What?"

"P…Promise!"

"I promise."

"Promise to give me a kiss on my brow…when I am dead. —I shall feel it."*

He nodded solemnly in response, letting another tear escape.

I grasped Marius' shirt in my fists, unable to hold in my agony any longer. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as the pain grew.

"Shhh. It's okay 'Ponine, I'm here."

"That's all I need. Please, Do not let me go, do not leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Eponine, I will stay with you till you are sleeping. You will not feel any pain."

"An..and you will keep me safe."

"I will stay with you."

"And you will keep me close."

"Till you are sleeping."

"An..and rain…"

"And rain."

"Will make…the flowers."

"Will make the flowers..."

And in that moment everything went black. There was no more pain, nothing but relief. Though, I could still hear him, I could feel his body beneath mine. And felt the tender kiss he placed on my brow as I made my departure out of this world so distraught with misery.

"…Grow."

There is a moment in time, where the world seems to stop spinning altogether.

Where everything pauses, and your left alone, wondering why.

A moment when everything crumbles beneath your tread.

That is the moment when you realize it is not death you fear, but not living.

But then, there is the moment of realization where death does not seem so daunting anymore.

Where death becomes a moment of appreciation for life. You will not know how much something means to you, until you lose it. A moment when the feeling of liberation flows effortlessly through your body. That is the moment where you realize you do not fear death, you do not fear life.

That is the moment of freedom that will live on forever more in your eternal dwelling.

_She sleeps. Although her fate was very strange She lived. She died when she had no longer her angel. The thing came to pass simply, of itself, as the night comes when day is gone. *_

***= Victor Hugo, not mine unfortunately**

**I have had such a great time writing this story, and I am absolutely ecstatic that it has been so successful! If I get enough reviews, there will be an Epilogue! I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't get very much feedback on the last chapter but I hope this one was better! So comments, constructive criticism, anything that comes to mind really, review and tell me what you thought! And I think I promised some shout-outs so, here ya go!**

**Guest—Thanks! I'm really glad you've enjoyed it!**

**FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX—Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

**love. Izzy. Mellark—Thanks(: Sorry it took me so long to update again! I hope you liked this chapter though!**

**phangirl2017—I know that you have pretty much followed this story from the beginning, so thank you so much for you support and reviews!**

**MissFiyeraba—Thanks! You have followed this story for a while as well, thanks for the support and reviews! Oh, and update soon on your stories!**

**lesmisfan248—I'm literally blushing, thanks for the review!**

**olivia. kurnyk—I'm really glad you have enjoyed it!**

**And thanks to ilovemusicforever, for the PM because your phone wouldn't let you review, I really appreciate all of the reviews you have given me! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Inseparable

*** Disclaimer * I Do Not Own Les Miserables. If you haven't figured that out yet...I just don't know what to say...**

Epilogue

His pleas for the pain to end did not go unheard by the shadows that lurked in the crevices of the decrepit Musain. His ranting was the only tangible balm for his ever bleeding heart. For those loved ones that lay rotting in the sewers while he brought in each breath with such ease. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right and time would not make it so.

His friends were nothing but a lost cause, a simple casualty that would simply fade from the memories of the people. None would know of the passionate leader who was single mindedly devoted to the revolution, who sacrificed his life for theirs; none would know of the drunken companion that albeit rarely sober, remained faithful to the cause so dear to his friend though it held no place in his desires. None would know of the philosophical medical student who nursed each one of his comrades back to health if not already past the point of no return. And none would know of the girl who sacrificed her life for his.

They are all gone. Gone from the memories of the people whom they fought for. The only placed they remained was in his mournful thoughts. They lived on through his pain and suffering. And every day, they were omnipresent. Haunting Marius until he lay motionless along with them. Until he joined them, they would ubiquitously surround him, reminding him of the fact that he breathes while they rot.

Why? Why must he remain on this wretched earth with nothing left to live for? The only person he loved is dead. She departed into a never-ending sleep, and he is left with the horrible nightmares of her death and the death of others playing in his head.

He is alone.

In the previous hours of the night, he had dreamed of her. Of her laying in his arms as she helplessly bleed out. So vulnerable. And so far past saving by the time he came to her side. The daunting realization of the words he lacked in that moment were what brought him back to the Musain when the city went to bed. Shivering in the darkness, he stood where they died, each and everyone. The stains of blood littered the walls clad in bullet holes. The vision of the leader that fell with his revolution from a windowpane remained still in startling detail with every piece of broken glass still clinging to its edges. A martyr at one with his cause. A captain that sinks with his ship.

Then, looking out into the darkness that concealed him in the night, he saw the place where she died. He dropped to his knees as he wept into his palms, grieving over the loss of his companions and his love, as everything came crashing down at once.

His anguish could be heard from the streets, as he frantically grasped one of the chairs in the room and thrust it out the window, only to break down once again in a flurry of hot tears. There was no one left who cared. No one who would remember them and their beautiful, horrible, heart wrenching tale. No one to sing the praises of lives cut too short too soon. No one to love the solitary soul they had left behind.

But there was one who was willing to try. Noticing his absence, Cosette had awoken and hurriedly slipped from the door and into the streets. There was only one place he would be. One place he would feel the need to visit at this hour. Cosette gracefully advanced towards the stairs, wondering if she should bother him in this time. Nonetheless, she made her way to him in an attempt to be a calming presence. He had never acted like this. In all circumstances, he always remained secluded with the thoughts of his lost ones. But now, as he knelt weeping into his palms, she could truly see how young he is. And how much pain he has seen before his time.

Her instincts lead her to his side, rubbing his strained back comfortingly. Marius pays no attention to the girl beside him, who has been beside him ever since he awoke in the convent. It was a daunting memory. He had been shot, and thought to be dead, but through some miracle survived.

Marius was never the same. Very few words were exchanged between the two. He never spoke of his dreadful past. Or of the times he shared with his beloved, who had been forcefully taken from his life. All he had left was Cosette. This realization had not come to him until this moment. He knows her feelings towards him have not faltered, be he has never and may never be able to reciprocate those admirations. He could not do that to Eponine. Could not tarnish her memory by taking another.

But taking comfort was not like taking a vow, and now he needed someone. Taking the petite girl in his arms, he wept into her shoulder, feeling the relief that fluttered through her.

She muttered innocent nothings in attempt to hush him, but his cries grew louder as the pain advanced.

"Why! Why must I live? Why did they have to die? I should have gone with them… I never told her. I never told her how much I loved her. What she meant to me."

"Shh.. Its okay. She knew Marius, she knew."

"I let her die! I let her go without telling her. She's gone, they all are. I have no one."

"You have me."

"And what good does that do me! Without them, I have nothing. Nothing to live for!"

Cosette stifled tears herself, appalled at the painful words that sputtered from his mouth. She had to remind herself he was suffering, and surely did not mean it. But did he? Regardless, she stood without a word and left. He needed to come through this on his own.

Marius continued to weep in remembrance of his lost ones.

"Please, take me from here. I cannot stand to live, not while you are gone. 'Ponine, please…" Her death replayed in his mind. The last words that were spoken, her pleads to make the pain stop. For her, it did.

"I told you I wouldn't let you die. I'm so very sorry, my love. It should have been me."

He placed his head back into his palms. A place it seemed to rest far too often. There was not a moment that passed by where he did not dwell on the past and what was left in it. His voiced was lowered to a hush when he spoke.

"It should have been me. I wish it was me."

From downstairs he heard some commotion, but thought nothing of it as he continued to mourn. Until he heard her scream. Quickly, Marius jolted up and ran down the stairs in a hurry. There were more screams, and with time they grew to be frantic cries for help.

"Cosette! Are you alright?"

He then stopped short in his tracks, gawking at the sight that was before him.

It was Eponine. His arms had been pinned back behind him before he could react. She continued to wail, unaware of his presence. Marius struggled to get to her, but could not manage before the barrel of a musket was aimed in her direction.

"Eponine! No, Please don't shoot! Don't hurt her!"

He remained unheard, as she cried into the air. Bloodied and covered in the grime that had been absent for so long. Her cheeks were sunken in, and her dark orbs were glossed over.

Just before the trigger was pulled, they locked on him, pleading for help but unable to bring the feeling into words. The world closed in on Marius all at once as she collapsed, blood streaming from the bullet hole freshly drilled into her skull. Scars littered her body from each dream he had of her various deaths. But the most apparent was vacant hole in her right hand and chest. And so she lay painted with the disfigurements he had inflicted involuntarily.

Then he was alone again, but the screams he heard were not of his imagination, they instead belonged to Cosette. Marius listened to the footsteps that approached him and lifted him from where he whispered prayers for her safety. The men took him from the Musain, his hands bound behind his back just as they were when Eponine once again slipped from his grasp. Cosette continued to cry for him and watch as Marius was brutally dragged and beaten before her eyes.

"Forgive me my friends."

He did not resist the men, but instead he let them have their way. It did not matter anymore.

~..0..~

Marius awoke in a cell to voices outside debating on whether or not he would be sentenced to trial.

"This man has committed treason! He and his comrades defied the power of the king in order to further benefit the scum that litters our streets. I bet he was even the one who pulled the trigger on Inspector Javert then to mercilessly throw him into the Seine. God bless his soul."

"Do you have any proof of this man being a murderer?"

The other man shook his head.

"Than we cannot charge him for a crime he did not commit. He will be sentenced to a trial for treason. Good day sir."

"It will be."

~..0..~

The day finally arrived where Marius would be tried, and sentenced. There was an eerie mist in the air as they dragged his shattered body before the jury. He did not listen to what they were saying, and his eyes soon grew heavy as his head pounded. His stomach had caved quite a bit over the two weeks he was imprisoned, food was scarce in his circumstance. The most he received from the officials in the holding cell was a beating. All the while, he could only thank God for that day he prevented Eponine from coming here.

After three days of oratory between the protagonists and antagonists, he was sentenced to execution for treason against Louis Philippe.

_At least I will die for the cause. Just as they had._

The morning beforehand, Cosette was permitted to one brief visit. There were no words exchanged. Marius merely held her as she wept into the crook of his neck, then to be directed out of the cell before the execution commenced.

It was shocking, the amount of people who had attended the ceremony. Some waited in anticipation to see the last link to that dreadful night silenced, while others wept for him. He was forcefully taken out and before the crowds where his head and arms were locked in position towards the large group.

"I will join you soon my friends. The suffering is over."

He began to pray, for safety, redemption, and in hopes of seeing the faces of those whom he would soon be reunited with.

A declaration of his crimes was read, and the crowd grew silent. All that could be heard was hushed whispers and stifled tears as heads were turned to avoid the gruesome image.

With the drop of the Guillotine, Marius fancied sleep forever. One whisper escaped his from his lips. One last sentence was released into the silence. One last declaration.

"_Vive la France."_

**Thanks so much for reading, and for all of the reviews! I appreciate it! Review and tell me what you thought on any of the story(: And just another A/N: I gave all of the chapters names (thanks for the suggestion, Eponine Jondrette!)They are all from the book.**


End file.
